The Child
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: When Haley is desperate for a child, Nathan volunters to have sex with her in order for her to get pregnant. but when she gets pregnant, Nathan feels like he wants to be in her life. very sexual content. reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Haley James looked around the baby store. She was buying a gift for her sister's baby shower. She looked down and caressed her flat stomach. She was 25 and she wasn't married. She didn't even have a boyfriend. And she wanted to be a mother so bad. She picked up an extra little outfit for herself. She was always doing it. She was always buying extra baby stuff and putting it in her spare room in her apartment. She'd made a little nursery for her future child she was destined to have.

She was wrapping up the little pink dress she got in her spacious two bedroom apartment and she jumped when her best friend Lucas came in. "So I was thinking of you and I got this." He placed a box in front of her and sat down in the adjacent chair.

Haley was curious when she look up at her best friend of 20 years. She opened the box and grinned when she picked it up. It was pamphlets on insemination. "Peyton and I were talking and she and I came to the conclusion that if you don't like the donors, you can have my sperm." He wanted her to know whose sperm she was getting. And he wasn't even sure she'd go for the insemination. It was just an idea if she wanted a baby really bad.

Haley shook her head. "I'll be fine. Besides, I don't even want kids anymore." Haley said with her head down. She was lying of course but she didn't want her friend to know this.

"Really?" Lucas asked. He walked over to her spare bedroom and opened it up. He saw a whole nursery set up. He looked over at Haley "You have a whole nursery set up. And you're not even pregnant." He was worried about her. She'd been this way since her oldest niece had gotten pregnant. She was only fourteen.

"I know. Okay, I know. But my whole family has had kids so young. Younger than me. And I feel left out. I mean even Taylor is a mother and well, she's a ho-bag, but she's still a mother and I'm not."

"You will be someday." Lucas sat down on the couch beside her. "It's okay."

"By the time Vivian was my age, she had two and one on the way." Haley didn't understand why this was happening to her.

"Vivian was married by the time she was 16, I don't think she's a good role model to follow." Lucas said.

"But still, she's a mom." Haley protested.

Lucas rubbed Haley back and he picked up the pamphlets. "My offer will always be on the table. No matter what, okay?" Haley nodded. "Okay." He kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

Haley finished the wrapping and put it on the counter. She went back over to the couch and looked through the pamphlet. All she saw was the big picture on how they do it. She was horrified by what she saw. It was a long needle in the uterus. It looked painful, but she had a feeling she had to do it.

It was Thanksgiving and Haley was joining Lucas and his family. "Hey Luke." Haley said coming in and hugging her friend. She handed him a pie that she baked and grabbed a water from the bar and sat on the couch.

Nathan sat on the couch with her and tried to strike up a conversation with her. "No alcohol?" Haley shook her head. "You are 21 right?"

Haley looked over at him annoyingly. "I'm 25."

Nathan nodded. "You allergic to it?" Haley scoffed and shook her head. "Are you pregnant?"

Haley scoffed. "I wish. Truth is I want to be pregnant. I want to have a baby."

"Then what's the problem? You're boyfriend drawing blanks?"

"I don't have one." Haley said. She took a sip of her water and looked out straight with a melancholy face on. "And even if I did, how many guys would want one at this age. It's not that easy to say to a guy, 'let's make a baby', if you do, it'll send them running."

"So, then do one of those surrogated things."

"I don't have money, besides, if I do, there's no definite chance that it'll happen."

"Lucas?" Haley gagged. "I get it. I feel the same way. And how do you think Peyton feels?"

Haley chuckled and she hit him lightly. "That's mean. Besides, he did offer to give me his sperm. But— I'm thinking about it."

"Why?"

"Because I'd know who it was coming from. It wouldn't be some stranger."

"Okay, this is the worst conversation I've ever had. But doesn't that stuff cost a few thousand dollars?" Nathan asked. He was getting a little bit grossed out. And he stood up in front of her.

"But it's worth it." Haley said. She had a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Nathan questioned. "What if there was a way to get a baby for free."

Haley looked up at him "How is that possible?"

"The traditional way, having sex."

"With who? You?" Nathan nodded. "Ewe!"

"Come on, you get to have a baby and sex at the same time."

Haley rolled her eyes. "That is disgusting you filthy pig." Haley thought it over and sighed. "But if you are offering, and it is free, okay."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Nathan said with his hands up. "If I'm giving you my sperm, you have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Taxes." Nathan said. "I hate them and you can do them."

"Okay." Haley said. She got up and they shook hands. She then took his beer from his hand. "No alcohol until I get pregnant."

"What else do I have to do?" Nathan asked. "We'll get some books on the subject and we'll go to see my doctor next week."

"Wait, I just have one more question. If you do get pregnant, you're not gonna like tell a TV reporter or newspaper. I mean I have an image to uphold."

"How so?" Haley asked. She got confused. What image did he have to keep safe?"

"Nathan Scott, point guard for the Bobcats?" He got a little pissed when she still looked confused. "Basketball, my soon to be pregnant friend."

"Hey you two." Lucas said coming in between the two of them. "Thanksgiving dinner is ready." Nathan and Haley just nodded and smiled with their mouths closed. "You two okay?"

"We're fine." Haley said. She has a nervous look on her face but she followed the boys into the dining room.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY VISIT THE DOCTOR**

**NATHAN AND HALEY BUY SOME EMBARRASSING BOOKS**

**HALEY OVULATES AT A BAD TIME**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan met Haley at her apartment. She texted him and said she needed him. He got very excited when he read it. He knew what that meant. He was met by a rush of air and was pushed out of the way and almost knocked over when Haley came out. "You're late, let's go."

Nathan followed behind her. "Where are we going?" He was confused. Weren't they supposed to have sex in a bedroom? But if she wanted sex in a car, who was he to object.

"My gynecologist." Haley said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Nathan stopped her. "Why are we going there?" He just wanted to have sex. Why did this have to be about gynos?

"I have to make sure everything is okay for conceiving." Haley said continuing to walk. She got in his car and he headed for the doctors.

"Aren't we just supposed to have sex and get a bunch of pregnancy tests?" Nathan asked halfway to the doctors.

"Do you really think I want to have sex with you? I don't think so. Plus we need to make sure I'm all set. And you two. You know make sure your little swimmers are up for the job."

"They are." Nathan scoffed.

"We'll just see about that."

They arrived at the hospital where Haley was first to get out. Nathan got a little angry. "I could've opened that for you."

Haley just rolled her eyes. "It's faster my way." She entered the building with Nathan following tow. She stated her name and then headed into the waiting room. She sat down and Nathan was pacing. He seemed nervous. "Nathan, you can sit down. It's okay. It usually takes a few minutes."

Nathan sat down at the edge of the seat and began to shake his foot. Haley placed her hand on his knee. "It's okay."

"We're in a doctor's office with pregnant ladies, it's not okay."

Haley scoffed and hit him lightly. "Think about basketball, scoring touchdowns."

"That's football. Basketball is scoring baskets."

"Whatever, I don't care. All I care about you is your sperm. It's all I need." A few minutes later, they got called in and Nathan had to wait outside while Haley changed into a gown.

"Okay, Haley. How are you feeling?" Dr. Ramirez asked coming into the room.

"I'm excited. I just want to make sure I'm fine."

"Well, you told me on the phone that you were going to have a baby. And I know that you've wanted this for a few years."

"Yeah I have. This is Nathan; the guy who's going to help me out." Haley rubbed his elbow. "I just need to know I'm okay."

"Nathan, would you like to leave the room?" Dr. Ramirez asked. "I'm gonna do a pelvic exam."

"Goodbye." He said and waited out in the hall. He looked around and saw pregnant women and doctors. He even saw a woman's uterus back in the room. It made him shiver thinking of the fact that that thing was in Haley.

He felt the door push and he stepped back inside. "Okay, I gave Haley a list of things that will be helpful for you two."

Nathan looked around the room. "When can we start trying?"

"You can start trying as soon as possible. And Haley check out those books I recommended." Before Nathan and Haley left, she stopped them. "And Haley, you're young, let it happen naturally."

Haley nodded and walked out the door with Nathan. She was holding his hand when they entered the bookstore. "Why are we here?" Nathan asked.

"I need books for us." She brought him with her and she grabbed few books.

Nathan read each of the covers aloud. "Best for conceiving? Tales of conceiving and Sexual positions for conceiving?"

"Yes." Haley said. She went on the other side of the shelf and she grabbed a few more books which she handed to Nathan. He immediately put them back. "Nathan just read them."

He shook his head. "No way. I'm not reading that." It was a book about how to increase your sperm count. "If you think I am, you're crazy."

"It'll help." Haley said. She grabbed the book from his hands and went up to the register to purchase them. She also went across the street to get a few ovulation tests.

When they got back to Haley's apartment, she ran to the bathroom to take the test she just bought. "Stay here." She yelled. She came back out with a sad look on her face. "We're not having sex today."

"Why not? You do want to get pregnant don't you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you until I'm ovulating. Do you even know what that means?" Nathan shook his head. "It means that it's the best time to conceive a child; which means, we can have sex."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Call when we're gonna have sex." Nathan said as he left the apartment. He slammed the door and it made Haley jump. She just hoped that when she did ovulate, she hoped it wasn't at a bad time.

Nathan got a few texts the next day from Haley. He turned off his phone because he was about to go out on the court and practice. He didn't want the other guys to find out, let alone the press. They would have a field day.

He wasn't playing to the best of his ability because all he thought about was Haley. He didn't know why, but she was all he could think about. He was even more surprised when the coach called him out. He was so embarrassed. He walked up to the coach and saw Haley next to him. She had an anxious smile on her face.

"What is it coach?" Nathan asked. He looked at Haley. "What is she doing here?"

"She says she needs you for the rest of practice." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Exactly." The coach said. "Now, go."

Nathan nodded and grabbed Haley hand and left the gym. "What the hell Haley? I was working."

"Not very well from what I saw." Haley said. "I'm ovulating. And we have to have sex now. Here." Haley dragged him to the locker room. She took off her shirt and Nathan's eyes bugged out.

"We can't do this here." He protested. But gave in when she attacked his neck.

"Do this fast. I'm not wearing any underwear. Just pull it out and stick it in." Nathan knew Haley was in no rush so he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. It was already hard. He shoved it into her. Knowing full well it was what she wanted. He attacked her neck and kept thrusting himself into her.

When they were done, Haley put on some underwear. She was not gonna leave with Nathan without underwear.

"Now, you need to carry me by the waist, upside down to the car."

"Why?"

"I can't very well walk upright. I need to help the sperm on their way."

"Whatever." Nathan said rolling his eyes. He zipped up his pants and took her by the waist and flipped her upside down. He walked to her car but couldn't find it. "

"I took a cab. We'll use your car." Haley hit his knee to make him go. "Head to my apartment where we can have more chances.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TAKES A PREGNANCY TEST**

**LUCAS COMES AT A BAD TIME**

**HALEY GETS HER PERIOD**

**PS. I WANT AT LEAST 75 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE BEFORE CHRISTMAS.**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD WAIT, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

"Ugh." Haley said as she rolled off of Nathan and onto her back. They had been trying for about a month and still nothing happened. They had sex about four times a day. They were really working to have a baby. It's what Haley wanted more than anything. Nathan didn't complain. He was getting to have sex with a hot girl. He remembered the first day they did this.

**FLASHBACK**

_They had just come home to Haley's apartment. He was still holding her upside down. She told him to bring her to the bedroom. _

_He laid her on the bed as she informed him. "I still have another few minutes on the legs in the air." She checked her watched and took her panties off. She knew they would do it again after the thirty minutes were up. Nathan had rushed to her apartment._

_Nathan just rolled his eyes. He was standing by the doorway, leaning on the frame. "I did not know this. I just thought we would have sex." He just thought he would have sex twenty-four seven and see if they get pregnant. If not, try some more._

_Haley rolled her eyes as she held her legs in the air. "You should have thought more about this before you offered up your penis." _

_"It's not like I know all about this stuff." He sat next to her on the bed. He held on of her legs in the air. "I never exactly wanted to have kids. Let alone tried. I've always avoided this." Nathan confessed. He always made sure to wear a condom if he had sex._

_She sighed as she checked her watch. She never knew thirty minutes could be so long. She had read that after sex, if you want to get pregnant, you should put your legs up to help the sperm on their way to find an egg. "There's just one more minute left."Haley looked up at the ceiling. _

_"Maybe I should do a little research on the whole baby making thing. I'm not sure about the statistics. All I know is that when you have sex, you get pregnant."_

_"There's a lot more to it than that." Haley checked her watch and let her feet down. "Now, are you ready for round two of baby making?"_

_Nathan shook his head and climbed on top of her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan looked over at her. "So, do you have to put your feet up again?" Haley nodded and did so. It was so routine for them. They'd been doing everyday at least six times, not that Nathan didn't mind but it was kind of tedious. He'd never thought he would get tired of sex. "I'll get us something to eat. Pickles and ice cream?" He asked, that was the stereotype of pregnant women, crazy funky foods.

"No. A hot pocket will do. Preferably cheese please."

"Okay." Nathan said. He went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes. A t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He didn't bother putting on boxers because he was just gonna take them off in thirty minutes to fulfill his man duties. He grabbed a couple of hot pockets out of the freezer and followed the directions on the box. He'd made them before and knew how to make them, it's just that his brain was so filled with how to make a baby, he completely forgot.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Okay, Nathan." He said to himself. He bought a couple more books to read. One was called, 'The best things to do when conceiving a child' and 'how the baby if growing in mommy's tummy'. He thought the second one was a childish name for a book. He thought that the person who came up with the title was a little too perky and high when she came up with it. "All you have to do is read them and not pass out or puke."_

_He almost lost his stomach contents at the page. It was too medical and gross. "Nathan Scott, what did you do?" He asked himself. After reading this one page, he has no clue why he signed up for it in the first place._

_He was so intent into reading every single page he didn't even hear his father come into his house. "Hello son."_

_Nathan jumped and his face went stiff. "Dad, what the hell are you doing here? And before you say anything, I could call the police."_

_"What for Nate? Did I startle you?" He sat down adjacent to his son._

_"It's called breaking and entering dad. And just so you know, it's against the law."_

_"I won't be here long, I promise." He noticed the title of his book. "Trying to have a baby?" Nathan just closed his book. _

_"It's none of your business." He didn't want his father to know about Haley. "Now you can leave."_

_Dan got up. He placed something on the end table by the door and he left. Nathan locked the door after him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan took out the hot pockets and brought them in to Haley. She immediately grabbed one and took a huge bite. She looked at Nathan who was looking at her like a pig. "Sex makes me hungry."

"Apparently." Nathan said taking a bite of his own. He sat next to her on the bed and held up one of her legs for her. "So, do you think that was it?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know."

"You might have a baby in you." Nathan said patting her stomach.

Haley took his hand off her and made him hit himself. "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Seriously, I'm getting worried. Nathan are you okay?"

"I'm fine if you are. Are you?"

Haley. "I'm fine; exhausted, but fine." The truth is she wasn't fine. She wanted to be pregnant. She remembered about a week after she started trying with Nathan. She had her period that week and got angry at Nathan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley had just finished making cookies when she heard Nathan come into the door. "Hey I'm made cookies for us. We need the energy for tonight." Haley raised her eyebrows. "And I made your favorite, chocolate chip."_

_"It is my favorite." He took a bite of one and moaned. "Oh my god, that is the best cookie I've ever had."_

_"It's what I do so, how was practice?" She asked. They had talked about each other when she had her legs in the air._

_"Well, I got caught reading that book that I bought. Most of the guys laughed and ridiculed me about it. The two guys with kids applauded me for learning about it. They actually want to borrow it. So I figure we can give them our books when you get pregnant."_

_"Good idea. I'll be right back." Haley disappeared into the power room to freshen up._

_Nathan grabbed another cookie when he heard a scream from where Haley was. "Are you okay?"_

_She came out of the bathroom in a pout. "No sex for a week. I just got my period."_

_"I'm guessing no sex until you ovulate." Nathan was about to leave when halted him. _

_"No, don't go. I read in the book that after you get your period, some women get pregnant. And maybe I could be one of those women."_

_"So I'll see you next week?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded. _

_"I just hope next week is better for us."_

_"I don't." Nathan quipped. They just smiled at each other for a brief moment and Nathan left._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I have to pee." Haley said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Nathan knew she was going to take a pregnancy test. He hoped for her sake, she was pregnant. But for his sake, he still wanted to have sex. He checked his phone and he had a text message from Lucas. He sighed as he answered back. Lucas was always bugging him at the worst times.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan was getting hot pockets for himself and Haley. They'd been eating lots of hot pockets because of the sex. It really was all they did together. There was a knock on the door and he rushed to see who it was. He opened the door and just rolled his eyes._

_"Hey man." Lucas said. "Where's Haley?" Nathan got really tense and he hoped his brother didn't see him._

_"In the bedroom." He turned back and looked in the bedroom. He turned to look back at his brother. "Do you need something?"_

_"Yeah, Haley. I need to talk to her about something. Could you get her?" Nathan just shook his head. "Come on, don't be mean."_

_"She's busy and so am I."_

_"What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"I'm helping Haley with something." Nathan said. He really hoped Haley would help him out right now. He did not really want to talk with his brother._

_"Maybe I could help you." Lucas was about to step in when Nathan shouted no._

_"Nathan, I need your help." Haley shouted from the bedroom. She heard the knock on the door and peaked out to see that it was Lucas. She listened in and knew that Nathan needed help._

_"Sorry gotta go." Nathan slammed the door in his face and he walked back into the living room. "Thank you." He saw her in the most enticing position._

_"I heard you needed help, which is kinda ironic. Now come help me?"_

_Nathan nodded and climbed on top of her. He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"_

_She smiled and looked up at him. He seemed genuinely concerned for her. She just nodded and he pushed into her. He got up on his knees and began thrusting. He made sure her bottom gave was angled up for the best conception._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She looked down at the pregnancy test. This was the moment of truth for her. She was either pregnant or not.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS.**

**NEXT CHAPER:**

**NATHAN GETS DISAPPOINTED**

**HALEY GOES TO A SPA**

**A SURPRISE ARRIVES**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


	4. Disappointments

Haley came out of the bathroom and she showed Nathan the test. It was positive. Haley was smiling and Nathan looked disappointed.

"Wow." Nathan said. "You must be excited."

Haley didn't even notice the disappointment in his voice. "I am." Haley said. She looked up at Nathan with a glaze in her eyes. "I'm gonna be a mom."

"You wanna celebrate?" Nathan inquired. "I mean that's what girls usually do when they found out they're expecting."

Haley just stared up at Nathan. "We can't do that. I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Nathan asked.

"Oh god." Haley shook her head and put her hands on her head. "I thought you knew that once I got pregnant, we're done."

"Why? I mean from what I heard, pregnant women are horny, lot."

Haley just stiffened up. "Nathan, all you were was a sperm donor. You said it yourself. I thought you knew that from the beginning. The whole purpose of us was to get me pregnant. I am pregnant now, so… I don't need you."

Nathan just stood there. He didn't really want to believe it. He wanted to stay with her. "What if you're not really pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan immediately regretted what he said. "You get me pregnant and then you tell me I'm not. I don't get it."

"It doesn't matter." Nathan shook it off. "I'm happy for you." Nathan left her apartment and couldn't breathe for a minute. He looked back at the door and went back to his car; he wanted to get away from Haley as far as he can.

Haley was in her nursery, knowing her whole world had been changed. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mom. She began to ponder on the thought that Nathan was going to be a father.

"Guess who?" said a voice behind her.

She screamed and smiled and hugged the person who had called her. "I am so happy you're here. I'm pregnant. Well, it's not official until I go to the doctor, but I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"I'm happy for you; best friend." Brooke Davis said. Brooke was Haley's best friend. They'd been friends for about twenty years.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

Brooke shook her head. "It turns out that we weren't actually married; so I dumped him."

"Good for you." Haley smiled. "So now I'm presuming you're after you're next target— I mean victim."

"Well, the man I'm interested in now is actually closer to my league than Pete was."

"Who?"

"His name is Nathan Scott." Haley's face just went blank. This was not happening to her. Her best friend liked the father of her child. "Now, since you're preggers, finally, I'm taking you to relax."

"Where?" Haley asked. "I really don't have the money to go anywhere, and with the baby coming—"

"Hales, you just found out you were pregnant like two and a half seconds ago, its okay."

Haley shrugged her shoulder. "Okay, okay." Haley looked down and just wanted to be happy and not have this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES TO SEE HER DOCTOR**

**NATHAN TELLS LUCAS**

**LUCAS INVITES HALEY TO HIS HOUSE**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

Haley was waiting patiently in the waiting room. She was waiting for her doctor to call her. She was so excited to see her baby, to hear the heartbeat. Her foot was shaking and she was playing with her ring she had gotten from Nathan. It had no stamp on it so she knew he came to her house and put it in her mailbox. But she still wore the ring. "Haley James?"

She bolted upright and saw a nurse with her chart. She followed her to the scale and hopped on, she still weighed the same as she did about a month ago which was the last time she came to the doctor. She was worried that something was wrong, but decided not to fret on it because it was probably normal.

She waited patiently and jumped when the door open and she got pissed when it was Nathan. It had been about six weeks since she'd seen him last. "Shouldn't you be with Brooke?"

"I told her no. you know that. She's only here for you, her best friend."

Haley nodded. She knew that he was wrong. Brooke had come to Tree Hill to be with Nathan and she knew it. Brooke had been trying to get Nathan for a little less than a month. "She's here for you and you know it."

Nathan held her hand she just looked to the opposite side. She hated the fact that he had showed up. "I'm so excited. For us. We're gonna be parents."

Haley scoffed. "I'm gonna be a parent, not you." Haley took her hand back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Haley?" Dr. Benoit asked. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been a little nauseous but that's it."

"So, I have written down that you're still at the same weight as you've been. Now next time I see you, I'd want you to have gained about 5-10 pounds, okay?" Haley nodded. "Now, would you like to see your baby?"

"Yes, we would." Nathan said touching Haley's shoulder. "We can't wait." Haley faked a smile and leaned into Nathan.

"Okay, sit back and lift up your shirt." Haley did so and watched Nathan's expression. He leaned in to her stomach and lightly touched it. "Daddy loves you, so much." Haley winced at the thought.

"This will be a little cold." the doctor said as she put the gel on her stomach. She rubbed the ultrasound machine closer to her and started to rub the thing all over until she found it.

Haley felt a tear trickle down her face and was surprised when Nathan kissed it away.

That night, Nathan headed over to his brother's house. He was going to tell him about Haley. He was surprised when he saw Haley sprawled out on the couch dozing off. "Hales, I think you should go upstairs." Haley nodded and she got up slowly and made her way to the guest room.

"What's she doing here?" Nathan asked.

Lucas looked in the direction she went and waited for her to be out of sight. "Haley's landlord just kicked her out. He's giving her until the end of the week to move out. I have some friends putting her stuff into storage. She'll be spending the next few months here while she looks for a place."

"I have to tell you something." Nathan pulled out a sonogram of Haley's baby.

Lucas looked up at his brother. "Okay, who is she? Do I have to do damage control? Is she going to the press? What?"

Nathan shook his head. "Look closely big brother."

Lucas looked at the corner and it had Haley's name on it. Lucas looked at him with brooding eyes. "Why do you have Haley's baby picture? Just wondering here? Did she give it to you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, but do you know how she got pregnant?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, she told me she did the insemination thing and it worked. And I'm guessing that's why she got kicked out. That thing costs like 20,000 dollars. I have no clue where she got the money." And then it came to him. He knew why Nathan had the picture. "Did you give her the money?" Nathan shook his head. "Then why..." He sat down with his brother.

"Like you said the insemination thing was pretty heavy in the finances department so I offered he my part." Lucas shook his head like he was confused. "She's pregnant with my baby. I slept with her so she could get what she wanted, free."

"So, why are you telling me this now? She's pregnant, your part of the bargain to get laid was surpassed, you can go now." Nathan could tell that Lucas was pretty angry with him. He stood up and went to the door.

"Lucas, don't be angry with me. I was just doing this for Haley."

Lucas punched him. "That's not what it was. It was just your way of saying, 'hey, I got her pregnant and there's nothing I can't do. She won't even make me pay child support'."

"Nathan?" Haley questioned. Both brothers turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan rushed to her side. "I told Lucas about us. You know, our situation?"

Haley peered over Nathan to see Lucas looking down at his feet. She looked back at Nathan. "There is no situation between us." She placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "She felt her left arm go numb and her right arm start to shake. Before she knew it, she was on the floor having a seizure. Lucas immediately called 9-1-1 as Nathan held her on her side. Haley kept mumbling the words 'baby' and 'Nathan'.

At the hospital, Lucas was in the waiting room sitting on a chair while Nathan paced in front of him. "Nathan, would you cut that out. You're making me more nervous than I already am."

"Lucas and Nathan Scott?" Dr. Benoit asked.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked. He stood in front of Lucas.

"She had a seizure. Apparently she was allergic to something in her prenatal vitamins which caused it. So next time we'll know to give her a special prescription."

"Wait, next time?" Lucas mentioned. "Does that mean she lost the baby." the doctor nodded.

"Does Haley know?" Nathan asked. He was now concerned for mer even more so than he was 30 seconds ago. She nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Well I-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her statement when Nathan barged in her room.

Haley just had her hands on her stomach. She was mumbling something but he couldn't figure out what it was until he got closer and sat down on the bed. She was saying 'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry'. He felt a pang in his heart for her. He didn't know what to say but he just held her, letting her cry into his shirt.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TAKES A PREGNANCY TEST**

**NATHAN AND HALEY SPEND TIME TOGETHER**

**HALEY CATCHES BROOKE AND NATHAN TOGETHER**** (**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU. **


	6. Chapter 6

Haley was on her back as she waited for Nathan. He was paying the delivery man for the pizza they ordered. She was currently in his bedroom looking up at the ceiling.

"Their specialty." Nathan said as he came into the room with a large pizza box and bag. "Hawaiian pizza, French fries, and onion rings." He sat down on the bed while grabbing a fry out of the bag.

Haley took a bit out of the pizza. "So good." Nathan nodded. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Nathan nodded. "Tell me your secret Lady Love."

"I like this, us spending time together without all the sex drama we've been up to." Haley grabbed an onion ring from the bag. "It's nice."

Nathan nodded and was silent. "So, eight week mark, how are you dealing with that?"

Haley shrugged. "I have a confession to make."

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley had just gotten back from Nathan's and she immediately went into the bathroom. She took out the stick from the box and bore her eyes into it. She didn't know if she could take it._

_"Hales, you okay?" Lucas asked from the hallway._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What happened?" Nathan asked. "Did you take the test?"

Haley shook her head. "I couldn't after that. I was too embarrassed. And plus with what happened before, I don't think I could go through with that again." She eyed the onion ring that Nathan had and he handed it to her. "Thanks. It seems like a good onion ring can solve all the world's problems." Nathan laughed as she took a bite and moaned.

"I have to ask you something." Nathan said. Haley nodded. "Are you craving onion rings?"

Haley just shrugged her shoulders. "I have a feeling that I'm not pregnant. I really don't want to jinx it for us. I mean, maybe next week I will. But for right now, I can't do it."

Nathan nodded. "Okay, I respect your opinion. But I do have a pregnancy test for you in the bathroom. It's wrapped up in a bow."

Haley eyed him. "And how did you know I would come over here? I mean after what I told you the other day, how could you have known?"

Nathan got up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed the test and handed it to her. "I know how much this means to you Haley James. You really want a baby and right now, I'm gonna help you get it."

Haley jumped up from the bed and went to jump on him. "Thank you so much Nathan." She squeezed him tight. "That would be really great." She then jumped into the bathroom to seal her fate again.

She came out and Nathan saw that she had a sullen look on her face. "I'm not pregnant."

Nathan looked down and grabbed an onion ring. "Want to solve your problem?" He asked when handing it to her. She just smiled and took the ring from him.

"Thank you. I'm wondering if I can stay here for the next couple of days. It's just that being in Lucas' house, I feel like I need to be on my best behavior."

Nathan nodded. "I do have a guest room. You can move in here if you want." Haley immediately began to shake her head no. "Come on, I don't stink that much."

"Not gonna happen. We're only sleeping together." Haley felt a yawn coming on. "Okay, I think I should head to that guest room. But before I do that, I think I'll put away this food."

"Don't bother." Nathan said. "I'm still picking."

"Oh, okay." Haley moved slowly to the room Nathan said to go. She looked around and it was really nice. She had a feeling that Nathan didn't decorate it. It didn't look like something he could do.

"I know right?" Haley turned out to see Nathan standing in the doorway in just his boxers. "My decorator did it." Haley nodded understanding. "So, is this okay? I mean the room. You'll be able to sleep in here?"

"Yeah. But I might not be comfortable after a while. I'll be fat some day. But I'll probably be out of your hair by then."

Nathan felt a bit taken aback. He really didn't want her to leave but he knew she kind of had to. They kind of stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. "So, when do you next ovulate?"

Haley just shrugged. "Well, it should be within the next couple of days. So... yeah." she jumped when her phone rang. She went to grab it and saw that it was Lucas. She put it on speaker. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

_"I just got some mail and it's addressed to you. It's from the boss. Do you want me to open it?"_

"Sure." Haley said. "By the way, your brother is here. Say hi."

_"Haley, I am so sorry. I can try to find you a job."_

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Luke, what are you talking about?"

_"They fired you. They also sent you your last check."_

Haley nodded. Nathan saw the tear escaping her eye. He snatched the phone and hung up on Lucas. He rubbed her back. "You can work for me. I'll pay you."

"I know you're not the pick of the smart litter Nathan, but that's called prostitution." Haley said the last word slowly. She placed her hand on her stomach. "And it's basically how we got in here."

Nathan nodded. "But it doesn't matter. You need help and you need money. And plus you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant." Haley said with forcefulness in her voice.

"Not yet. Haley, you were meant to be a mom. I can feel it in my bones." Haley just stared in his eyes. "I can promise you here and now, I will get you pregnant."

Haley nodded. She then looked at the door and Nathan took this as a sign to close the door. "Goodnight Hales."

Haley woke up the next morning and she looked at the clock to her right; it only 8:00 in the morning. She sighed and rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. She heard Brooke's voice and was confused. She didn't see her friend anywhere and she saw shadows under her door. She opened it and saw Brooke leaning up to kiss Nathan.

"Hi Brooke." Haled said. She had her arms crossed and she was looking directly at Nathan.

"Hales, what are you doing at my boyfriend's place?" Brooke questioned.

Haley directed her eyes back to Brooke and then at Nathan with sad eyes. She placed her hands over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

Brooke followed her but Nathan beat her to it. He held her hair back and rubbed her back. Brooke handed him a hair elastic and he put her hair up in a ponytail the best he could. He leaned down close to her ear. "I bought another test for you. You can try again."

"Okay." Haley got up and closed the door. She brushed her teeth and she took the test. She waited the designated three minutes and looked at the test.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we should do it. Come out as a couple. To the public." Brooke had Nathan's hand in her own, stroking it.

"Brooke, I told you, we're not a couple." He yanked his hands from hers and huffed over to the stove to make breakfast. "Brooke, I really don't care. You've asked me out like a million times, it's not gonna happen."

"Why is Haley here? And why did you let me in when you know I was gonna ask you out. I'll tell you why. You secretly like me and Haley hates Lucas all of a sudden." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"She's here because she doesn't want to live with Lucas. She feels like she has to be on her best behavior there. So, she's staying with me."

Brooke looked behind her and saw Haley. "Hales, what's with the smile?"

Nathan looked to see Haley nodding toward him. "Good news Hales?" She just nodded and ran over to jump on him. He spun her around and put her down. "Let's try and make it stick."

Brooke was confused. "What's going on? I'm lost." She just saw Nathan and Haley with their foreheads together. "Are you guys together?"

Haley looked over at Brooke. "We've been sleeping together. But it all worked out in the end. I'm pregnant. Again. And hopefully this time, it sticks."

"Oh my god. Haley, you bitch. You stole my man." Haley shook her head. "We are no longer friends." With that she left and Haley was left to wonder about her friend she called Brooke. or should she say ex-friend.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY VISITS BROOKE' **

**NATHAN SURPRISES HALEY**

**LUCAS PREDICTS THE FUTURE**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

Haley woke up and was surprised to see that Nathan was not next to her. She got up and was not surprised to see him coming out of the guest room. He carefully closed the door. "Hey baby." Haley said scaring him.

"Hales, don't call me baby." He said turning around.

"What's going on in there?" Haley asked trying to peer over his shoulder. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"When it's finished I will. Now that the season is over, I have more time with this.

"I'm also angry that there are now locked double doors in our room. What the hell is going on in there that you don't want me to know about?"

"Tell you what? You finally talk to Brooke and I'll give you a present." Nathan inquired. He saw Haley's eyes light up. "It's been a month Haley. We're pregnant and just because Brooke's being a bitch because she can't have me doesn't mean she meant what she said."

"I've known her for as long as I can remember. When she gets mad and says something, she means it." Haley rolled her eyes and decided to take a shower before she inevitably went to see Brooke.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and fifteen, which one is it?" Lucas asked Nathan who he was teaching how to cook.

"Fourteen?" Nathan asked. "Why did you just ask me that? Is it relevant to the cooking process?"

"No it's not. I just was going to ask you how you felt about Haley. You think I haven't noticed that's she's gone."

"No." Nathan rolled his eyes. "This is gonna sound weird, but I've been building a nursery for Haley and the baby. It's not even halfway to being done. But I told her if she talked to Brooke, then I'd give her a surprise."

Lucas looked at him confused, his eyes squinting. "What is it?"

Nathan looked up at Lucas with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna tell her I love her." Lucas' eyes went wide. "I was just as much shocked as you were." Nathan nodded. "But hopefully she'll feel the same way or at least be leaning towards it. Like being in like with me."

"In like? Is that even anything?" Lucas asked. "Besides, if Haley does say it, it could be just because of the hormones running through her body."

"I predict that she's gonna have a girl." Lucas said. "And that she'll have you wrapped around her finger."

Nathan shrugged. "You're probably right." Though he couldn't help but smile; he could just imagine his little girl asking him for an extra scoop of ice cream or to stay up just five more minutes so she could play. His answer would always be yes.

"Brooke, open up." Haley said. She was outside Brooke's hotel room. "Brooke, please open up. I'm sorry. But Nathan was never really yours to begin with."

Brooke opened the door. "You knew how I felt about him, and still you slept with him." She slapped the door in Haley's face and she rubbed her nose.

"Brooke, please. Be mad at Nathan. I'm your best friend." Haley had her hand on the door. "Brooke." Haley placed her hand on her stomach. She smiled when she knew what she was about to say. "Brooke Penelope Davis, open this door right this instant."

Brooke was on the other side of the door. She knew she should open the door, but Brooke knew that if Haley really was her friend, she would have said she liked him when she said she was going to go after him. "I'm not opening this door." She leaned up against the door. "I'm not your friend. If you were really a friend, you should have told me about your obsession with Nathan. You should have told me you liked him when I said I was going to go after him."

"I couldn't Brookie. I was pregnant with his child when you first came. I couldn't tell you not to date him. I didn't even care for him right then. He was just the live sperm donor to me." Haley paused for a second. "But I'm actually starting to like him. He's growing on me."

Brooke had a genuine smile on her face when she had her hand on the doorknob but took it back. "I know the feeling. But how come you didn't tell me he was the father."

"You think it's easy telling your best friend that the guy she likes is the father of your unborn baby." Haley looked down. "Brooke, please come out."

Brooke shook her head. "Why should I?" She had an aggressive tone to her voice.

Haley just laughed. "Because your godchild needs to hear your voice." Before Haley had a chance to think, Brooke had opened the door and was giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, best friend." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. "I love you."

"So do we." Haley whispered. "So do we."

Nathan was pacing the living room after taking a shower. He was waiting for Haley to come home. "Where is she?"

Haley came into the apartment on her phone. "He did not." She laughed and sat on the couch. She waved to Nathan. "Can I just say that that would be so great? We should totally do that some time. It would be the best thing ever." She laughed out loud and almost fell off the couch. "Brooke stop. I can't handle anymore." Haley grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "You're making me cry I'm laughing so hard." She smiled up at a confused Nathan. "Yeah, I should go. Nathan looks like—" she smiled and nodded. "That's just what he looks like. I know right. So cute." She hung up the phone and giggled at Nathan. "Brooke says hi." She got up and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"So, you and Brooke are friends again?" She nodded. "Good, I'm glad." He noticed her head to the cabinet and try and reach to the top shelf. She was about to climb onto the counter when Nathan lifted her bridle style. "You shouldn't be doing that. What do you want?"

"The Oreo's. And why do you have them so high?"

"So I'm not tempted to eat them." He said handing them to her.

"Thank you. Now I want my surprise." She said stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

Nathan chuckled and wiped some crumbs away from her mouth. "We should sit down." Haley nodded.

Haley got weirded out when she sat down and Nathan was close to her looking nervous. He sighed and grabbed her hands. "Haley, we've been getting closer and closer the more time, and not just the sex. I've been wondering if maybe I should stay away, but I knew I couldn't. Now I don't expect you to answer back or even feel the same way."

"Nathan was is it? You're scaring me." Haley's eyes were wide and they were glossed over. She definitely was feeling scared.

"I love you." Nathan said sincerely.

Haley patted his hand. "I love you too Nate."

"No!" He yelled and got up. "You don't get it Haley. I love you. I'm in love with you."

Haley's face was emotionless and her eyes wide. She looked down and she looked psychotic. She just got up and went to the bedroom and closed the door.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY IGNORED NATHAN**

**NATHAN WORKS ON THE SURPRISE ROOM**

**BROOKE GOES WITH HALEY TO THE DOCTORS.**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Haley, wake up." Brooke said. She looked at the clock. "It's 8 o'clock in the morning."

Haley stretched and sat up. She looked around the room. She noticed that it was quite tasteful and not a bit manly. It only meant one thing, she wasn't at Nathan's. She looked down and felt her stomach. It was still a bit flat but she knew it wouldn't that way for long. She grabbed her blankets and moved them off of her. She headed into the bathroom and emerged about a minute later. "There's blood in my urine."

"Probably just spotting or something." Brooke waved away.

"Brooke, I think I need to go to the hospital."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke, what is it?" Haley was in her hospital bed and she was playing a game on her iPod.

"I was thinking maybe I should call Nathan. The other night you were happy and now you're acting as if you've never even met him. What the hell happened?"

Haley smiled and sighed. "Figures she knows the sound of his name." Brooke looked at him weird. "The baby. As soon as you said Nathan. And there she goes. She knows who he is. And every time I say his name or his name is said, she moves."

"She's got your smarts. She loves daddy. And it is her daddy."

Haley just bore into her eyes. "He told me he's in love with me. And I left, packed a bag and went to your hotel room." She rolled her eyes. "I know it wasn't exactly the mature thing to do. But I had to do something. He loves me."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and she opened her mouth a bit. "Isn't that considered a good thing? He loves you. You're having his baby. Don't you love him too?" Haley shook her head. "Why not?"

"Grant Levi. He was—"

"An ass and that was high school. You've grown up and he overdosed last year. That's over. He'll never be able to hurt you again." Brooke sat next to her on the bed. "Nathan is here now and he's been nothing but nice to you."

"Brooke, I know that. But right now, I'm gonna stay focused on my child." She rubbed her stomach. "Hi doctor." Haley said.

Brooke backed away towards the door. "I'll wait outside." Brooke exited the room so that Haley could be examined. She got out her phone and dialed Haley's number. She had left her phone in the apartment.

_"Haley?"_

"It's Brooke. Haley's in the hospital." Brooke heard some ruffling on the other end of the line. "She's gonna be fine. She just had a little blood in her urine. It's probably nothing. The doctor's examining her right now. I'll call you later with the deets." She hung up the phone and walked back into the room. "So, how are my best friend and goddaughter doing?" Brooke asked.

"We're doing fine, just fine." She rubbed her stomach. "You were partially right. It was just spotting, but it's a little more than that. They want me to stay for a couple of days. Now please go get my cell phone. I want to call Luke."

Brooke nodded. "Sure. Want me to get some of your clothes too?" Haley nodded. "Okay, hopefully, I'll run into Nathan and bring him back with me." She said sarcastically.

"Okay." Haley laughed sarcastically. She sighed and closed her eyes.

**XXXXXXX**

"What's going on? How's Haley?" Nathan asked Brooke as soon as she entered the house. He followed her into the bedroom when she grabbed a duffel bag.

"She's fine. She just had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days." Brooke shrugged him off. "Maybe you should work on the stupid room and let me do this for her." Brooke was in no mood to talk with Nathan. She finally knew why Haley hated him. He was so clingy.

"Come on Brooke. She's the mother of my child."

Brooke whipped her head around fast. "In case you haven't realized Nathan, up until a few months ago, all you were was a live sperm donor to her. That's probably all you'll ever be to her."

Nathan looked down. "I want you to see something." He dragged her through the sliding doors that were in the bedroom. Brooke gasped when she entered the room.

"Nathan, she'll love it. But why the secrecy?" Brooke turned to Nathan.

"I told her I loved her, which was surprise enough; you see how well that turned out." He said rolling his eyes.

"But this is different. It's better. It's not for her, if's for my goddaughter."

"It's a girl?" Nathan asked happily.

Brooke shook her head. "No, Haley just has that feeling. Listen, get this room done, I'm sure when she gets back, she'll love it. How long until you finish this?"

"I don't know. I mean, I have to finish it by the time we have the baby." Nathan sighed and picked up his check list. "I have so much left to do, but I want to do this by myself, so she knows how I feel about this."

"Don't you mean, until she has the baby. _She _is having the baby. Not you not you and her. Her. Haley James is having a baby."

Nathan turned towards Brooke. "I don't care. As long as she her baby has a great place to live, I'll be happy. If Haley's happy; I'm happy."

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry for getting in your grill; it's just that Haley's my best friend."

"You going back to the hospital?" Brooke nodded. "I have something to give her."

Brooke shook her head. She didn't want to hurt Haley by giving her something of Nathan's. "Not that it wouldn't be nice to give her something; but I'm not sure you and Haley are going to be happy together for right now. She might bite my head off."

"I get it. I do, I just—"

"Love her?" Brooke hinted at. Nathan nodded. "I should get back to Haley. I'll talk to you later." Brooke grabbed the rest of the stuff she needed and headed out the door.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY COMES HOME AND GOES TO BROOKE'S HOTEL ROOM**

**NATHAN GOES SHOPPING FOR BABY STUFF**

**BROOKE GOES ON A 'DATE' WITH NATHAN**

**LUCAS AND HALEY TALK TO EACH OTHER.**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

** THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

"This would look cute Brooke." Haley held up Brooke's new jacket. They went shopping and Brooke bought a really cute outfit for her date tonight. She was starting to show and her clothes barely fit. Haley was sitting on the bed folding her new clothes. "You never told who your date was."

Brooke was in the mirror and she turned and her skirt flowed around her. "It's just a friend. Nothing too important."

Haley lay back on the bed. "I am so tired."

"But you look so cute with your baby bump. Haley; it's okay. It happens. Besides, you're gonna need the sleep. In six months, you're not gonna be getting any sleep."

"I wish you were staying, that way I could get sleep. But I know I'll be a good mom, I'll be a great mom."

Brooke smiled at her. "You will, now I'm off. If you need anything, call me."

"Okay. I get it. You're concerned for me. I'll call you if I need you." Haley waited until Brooke left and she called up her friend.

* * *

"I can't believe how big you are." Lucas said as he and Haley sat down in the local coffee shop. He handed her her apple juice. She gave him his muffin. "So, where's Brooke?"

"On a date with a friend." She broke off a piece of her chocolate chip muffin and popped it into her mouth.

"I like your blouse." It accentuated her baby bump.

"Thanks. Brooke bought it for me. She bought me lots of clothes. It seems that the first time I couldn't fit into a pair of pants, we were at a mall. Spent nearly a thousand dollars on clothes and things I would need. Weird but cute." Haley fixed her top.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, my morning sickness comes and goes, but other than that, I feel great. I mean, I feel like I'm glowing."

"You are. You look happy. You are happy." Haley nodded. He placed his hand on top if hers. "I love you. And you can come back to my house. I'll help you with your baby. Peyton will help. I'll be there for you."

Haley looked into his eyes. "Thanks, but I think I need to talk to Nathan. I don't want to. But I should. After all, he is this child's father. Whether I want him to be or not. I chose him to sleep with."

"Hales, this isn't your fault."

Haley shook her head furiously. "Do you even know what happened?" He shook his head. "Nathan told me he was in love with me. And I got scared because it wasn't about this, falling in love. I just wanted to be a mom."

"Do you love him?" Haley face went stiff as did her whole body. Truth was she didn't know. She wasn't sure. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I love him." Haley looked up and giggled when her phone went off. "Hey Brooke. What's going on? Oh my god. I'm on my way."

"Apparently Brooke fell off the ladder." Haley jumped up and she and Lucas drove straight to the hospital.

* * *

"Brooke, what the hell happened? Where did you go? Who did you go with?" Haley had one protective hand on her bump and one hand on Brooke. She was worried about Brooke.

"Brooke, I got the doctor." Nathan said with Dr. Laymond in tow.

"Miss Davis, I have your x-ray, it's just a simple hair-line fracture. We'll get a cast on that leg and you can be discharged." He then turned to Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. "You three can wait in the waiting room. I'll come and get you when she's good to go."

"Hales, you okay?" Brooke asked.

The doctor turned to Haley and he put his stethoscope in his ears and gave Haley's heart a listen. He then checked her pulse. "I'm gonna give you a bed. And have a nurse take your blood pressure. How far along are you?"

Haley rubbed her stomach and looked up and glanced at Nathan. "I'm 14 weeks."

"Okay, let's go." He Turned to both Nathan and Lucas. "Which one of you is the father?"

"I am the father." Nathan said quickly. He followed the doctor and Haley as he took them to an empty bed nearby.

Haley had her arm out as a nurse took her blood pressure. She looked up at Nathan. "You don't have to be here. It's okay."

"This is my baby too." Nathan said with a confused look on his face. He didn't know why she was being so bitchy. He was worried about her. Why did she not like him? _It's just hormones. She's pregnant. Pregnant woman are moody. _Nathan had to tell himself that. He was in love with her.

"Okay, you're blood pressure is a little bit higher than we'd like it to be, so I'm going to get the doctor to see what he wants to do." She left and Haley was looking at Nathan.

"Nathan please, just go away, wait with Lucas for Brooke. I don't need you here." Haley's tone was low and serious. "Ow." She clutched her stomach.

"Hales?" Nathan said. "We need a doctor!" Nathan shouted. He was by Haley's side and held her hand. "Haley, it's okay." He stroked her hair. "What's going on?" Nathan asked the doctor.

* * *

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked. She had new crutches and had just arrived at the waiting room and all she was Lucas. "Is she okay?"

"Nathan sent me a video." Lucas went up to Brooke and he showed her the video. "That's amazing. Is it a boy or girl?"

"They don't find out yet. About a few more weeks."

"What were you and Nathan doing together when you fractured your ankle?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Brooke was helping Nathan with the nursery. They were about 80 percent done with it. All that was left to do was buy the furniture and some artwork. _

_Nathan was in the other room putting together a large piece of furniture that he bought just for Haley. He knew she would be back._

_"Nathan, can you hand me the light bulb." Brooke was on the latter near where they planned the crib and changing table to go. "Nathan, I need the light bulb." She went to get down off the tiny step ladder and ended up tripping and falling and twisting her ankle. "Nathan, I've fallen and I can't get up." Brooke said as she tried to get up but failed._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"He's planning to show Haley when she gets back and when it's done, all it needs is that light bulb Nathan never gave me."

"Here I am." Nathan said as he and Haley came in. She was in a wheelchair. "Brooke, I'm fine. Just a little stress. I need to keep relaxed."

"Okay, I get that, but I think we should just move in with Nathan. I mean, I can't really do much with one foot and Haley needs to relax, Haley he has a guest bedroom where we can stay. It'd be best for all three of us. I need this. I need a man around the house."

Haley looked up at Nathan and nodded. "Sure, why not." Haley said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

That night when he saw Haley sleeping he decided to go shopping. Not the most typical thing for a guy to do, but Nathan wanted to get some things for the baby nursery and for Haley. He walked down the baby isle at Wal-Mart and he spotted what he needed, what Haley needed. He turned around and spotted something that made him laugh. He picked it up and went to pay for the items. When Haley woke up in the morning, she was in for a sweet surprise.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

**HALEY HAS A CRAVING**

**BROOKE PUTS TOGETHER THE FINAL TOUCHES ON THE NURSERY**

**NATHAN AND HALEY FIND OUT THE SEX OF THE BABY**

**WHICH DO YOU WANT **

**-BOY**

**-GIRL**

**-BOY BOY**

**-GIRL GIRL**

**-BOY GIRL**

**let me know with a review**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	10. Chapter 10

Haley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She came eye to eye with her favorite chocolate bar. "Yum. She gobbled it up in two seconds and she turned to the knock at the door. She smiled when she saw Brooke hobble over.

"Hey Brooke, How are you?"

"A little in pain but I'm fine. Nathan left this for you on the kitchen counter." Brooke handed her a tiny green bag.

"Oooh." Haley opened it and she smiled. It was a small baby onesie. "I love my daddy." Haley looked down at her baby bump. "I'm guessing this is Nathan's way of saying he loves me again."

"He loves you. You know he loves you. He told you."

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Haley and Brooke were sitting at the kitchen island and they were eating peanut butter ice cream waiting for Nathan. "What do you think it is?"

Haley shrugged. "Part of me doesn't want to know. I mean all that really matters is that the baby is healthy. And if the baby is healthy and I'm healthy, I will be happy." She secretly wanted a girl but if she ended up having a boy, she would still be happy. She was so nervous. If she had a boy, she only had to worry about one penis and she'd have to deal with sports and everything that's associated with boys. If she had a girl, she's had to worry about every guy out there. But she'd get to dress her up in pretty dresses and teach her the joys and curses of womanhood.

Brooke saw that sparkle in Haley's eyes and wondered what she was thinking about but decided not to say anything because she knew Nathan was going to be coming home soon. "So, have you thought of any names? I think Brooke for a girl, and for a boy Brooker."

This made Haley laugh. "You want me to name my son Brooker? Are you on drugs or something Brooker? I love you and all, it's just Brooker seems like a name for a cat or something. Not for a baby boy. And I'm having a girl, I hope." Haley looked toward the door and smiled when she saw Nathan. Over the past six weeks, she seemed to develop more and more feelings for him.

"You ready to go Hales?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, let me just go pee first." Haley said getting up.

Brooke heard the door close and she turned to Nathan. "This afternoon while Haley was napping, I finished the nursery. So, text me the gender and I'll set it up." Brooke hopped over to the couch and grabbed Haley's purse. "I have the blue stuff in the bedroom under the bed and the pink stuff hidden in the closet." She almost tripped over the ottoman but Nathan caught her. "I will be so happy when I get this cast off tomorrow."

She hopped over to the stool she was sitting on when she heard Haley coming out. "So, Haley, I love you and the child inside you." Brooke said. She leaned over and mumbled something to Haley's belly. "I love you. It's your favorite Aunt Brookie. Just so you know, it's where you got your name."

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse as she and Nathan headed out the door.

At the hospital, Haley was cradling her baby bump and she kept looking up at Nathan. "I have a feeling it's a boy." Haley spoke up.

Nathan nodded. "I want a girl. A little girl just like you." Haley smiled and blushed looking down. "But if we have a son, I'll be more than happy."

"_We_ have a son?" Haley looked up at him with a smirk. "I kind of like the sound of that." Haley played with her fingers waiting for the doctor to call her. Or whoever. It didn't really matter. She kind of just wanted to get away from Nathan. He was being way too sweet.

"Haley James, are you ready?" Haley nodded and Nathan helped her up. "Okay, let's see how much you gained since last month." Nathan was surprised when Haley held onto his hand as they went through the door.

They were in the room and to Haley's left was the monitor in which they would hear and see the baby's heartbeat. "Haley, how are you feeling?"

"My nausea has become less and less. I'm feeling good."

Nathan was holding Haley's hand feeling awkward. He felt like he was a fly on the wall. They were talking to each other and they weren't even acknowledging him. "So, Nathan, you're the father?" Nathan nodded. "Haley's told me a little bit about you."

"Good things I hope." Nathan smiled at Haley and she looked down at their intertwined hands. He hoped she would say at least one good thing about him.

"Let's just see about the little one." She went to wash her hands and grabbed the gel she used to rub on her belly. "Okay, lift up your blouse." Haley did so and held it to her chest as she felt the cold gel on her stomach. "Okay, let's see what we have here." Nathan's heart fluttered when he heard the heartbeat of his and Haley's child. "Now would you two like to know what the gender is?"

Haley nodded. "I'd like to know." She turned to Nathan. He nodded. He grabbed his phone and held it up so he could take a picture of the baby and send it to Brooke so she could finish up the nursery. "What are you doing?" Haley laughed.

"I figured we'd want to capture this moment, you know for our son or daughter when they turn whatever." Haley nodded. She liked that. It was a sweet gesture. "Okay, now and record."

"Let's see here." The doctor rubbed the ultra sound thingy on her belly and moved it around. "And we have a girl."

Nathan looked down at Haley and she was crying. "It's okay. We're gonna have a daughter." He wiped the tears from her eyes. He texted Brooke the word girl.

Brooke almost fell on the floor and giggled. She hopped to the bedroom and she grabbed the pink stuff and went to work finishing it. She texted him back telling him to stall. She'd need at least 45 minutes to make the room look presentable.

"What was that?" Haley asked wiping her stomach. The doctor had to print out the pictures.

"It was Brooke. She'd like to know what it is." Nathan said. he looked down at her and she shook her head.

"I'd like to tell her myself. I want a hotdog."

"If that's what you're craving, then I'll buy you a hotdog when we get out of here." Haley and Nathan left the room and went to the nurses' station to get their photos and set another appointment.

"Yum." Haley said as she took the first bite of her hotdog. They were in the local park and Haley ran to the hotdog stand and in a matter of seconds. Nathan ordered her a couple more. He laughed at how hungry she was. "Stop laughing at me. I'm hungry. And blame your daughter."

"Now she's my daughter?" Haley nodded and gave him a bite of her hotdog. "This is good."

"There's something I need to tell you." Haley said. They walked to a bench and sat down. She took a bite of her hotdog and just stared at it. When I was in high school, I was a clean teen. We uh, we clean teens wanted to wait until we were married to have sex, and I was dating this guy, Grant Levi. He was my world." Haley took another bite of her hotdog. "About a month into our relationship, he was pressuring me into sex. When I said no, I thought he understood."

Nathan saw that she was shaking and stopped her from going on. "You don't have to tell me." He said barely above a whisper. He was rubbing her back.

"It was our six week anniversary," Haley continued, "he took me to a hotel for dinner and apparently my food or drink or, whatever, thing is he drugged and raped me. Thank god Brooke was a slut back then and was there with her gentleman friend. She saved me and I reported him. But that was my first time. That's why." Haley looked up at him and smiled. "That's why I know you're different. Seeing me eat like I did and still being here with me."

"I will always be here for you." Nathan said. He caressed her cheek. "I love you." Nathan had no clue if she felt the same way but he just needed to let her know. "I don't want you to say it if you—"

Haley's breath hitched and she leaned forward to kiss him. She didn't want to hear Nathan say she didn't have to say it. What if she wanted to tell him? She broke apart the kiss. "I love you too. That's why I told you the story. I wanted you to know why I couldn't say it before."

Nathan nodded and went to kiss her again. "I love you." They both said before their lips touched again.

When they got home, Haley was a bit drowsy. She was really tired. Nathan had to carry her. "Nathan, what the hell did you do to her?" Brooke hopped over to the door. "I did the thing. And why do you two smell like hotdogs?"

"Haley had a craving and then she told me about Grant. And she told me she loves me." Nathan said heading for the bedroom.

Brooke grabbed her crutches and followed him. "Okay, so are you going to show her the nursery tomorrow?" Nathan nodded. "I also have a gift for her. To add to her baby's bedroom." He turned around after tucking her in. "Let's go."

Brooke sat down and looked at Nathan who was gazing into the nursery. "You said 'her baby's room'. Isn't it both of yours. You are a couple now right?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I hope so, but I have a feeling that the only thing that's bringing us together is this baby. Our daughter."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY SEES THE NURSERY**

**NATHAN AND HALEY DISCUSS BABY NAMES**

**BROOKE SURPRISES HALEY WITH A SPA**

**HALEY AND LUCAS HANG OUT**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Brooke sat down and looked at Nathan who was gazing into the nursery. "You said 'her baby's room'. Isn't it both of yours. You are a couple now right?"_

_Nathan nodded his head. "I hope so, but I have a feeling that the only thing that's bringing us together is this baby. Our daughter."_

"Nathan, can you get that?" Haley asked as she was knitting on the couch. She was making onion rings that she was craving. "Nathan!" Haley sighed and threw her knitting stuff on the couch and she got up but before she could do it, Nathan beat her to it.

"I will get that." He put on the oven mitts and took out the onion rings. He turned around and gave Haley a kiss. "I got it Hales. Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you."

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Brooke told me that you feel like I'm not enough for? I hoped I am." She looked down at her swollen belly. "Am I not enough?"

Nathan took her elbow and guided her to the couch. "I'm not enough." He looked under the couch and he saw the gift for her. He took it out and handed it to her. "I bought this for you." Nathan watched her as she opened it.

"Nathan, she'll love it." Haley said. It was a tiny pink bear.

"I also have another surprise for you." Haley looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Come with me." He moved and helped her up and had her close her eyes. He opened the door to the nursery and he pushed Haley into the room. "Open your eyes."

"Oh my god." Haley gasped. "This is really beautiful." She looked up at him and kissed him with all her might. "Lydia will love it." Haley felt tears in her eyes. "Lydia Bob Scott will love her father for doing this." Haley hopped over to the crib and placed the bear on one side. Haley looked around the room noticing everything. "It's really beautiful." She turned to find Nathan opening the sliding doors. "What?"

"So, when we can keep an eye on her, when she's not in our room and we don't have to run down the hall. She'll be a few feet away."

Haley's smile got wider. "You are an amazing guy. Did you know that?"

"I just don't want to you to be paranoid that your precious daughter is in the next room and you can't hear her. But I thought we could set up a little corner so we could still keep an eye on her while cuddling in bed.

Haley blushed looking down. "Okay, stop doing that." Haley said. Nathan followed her into the bedroom where she lay on the bed. He could only image that she was thinking of them in bed just listening to the sound of the breathing from their daughter.

"I know what you're thinking." Nathan said as he sat on the bed next to her. "And you will have that dream again, except, it'll be real." He kissed her and they ended up in a hot make-out session on the bed that left Haley with a surprise, thinking she was in labor.

They went to the hospital and were surprised to find that Haley started labor. "Isn't that a bad thing, I mean we just found out the sex of the baby a couple of days ago."

"We gave her some medication to stop the contractions, but I'm gonna have to have you stay on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy Haley." He tapped the bed and he left the room.

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Brooke is gonna have a fit. She planned this whole spa thing. But now I—"

"Not to fear, Brooke is here." Haley and Nathan turned to the door and saw Brooke. "Nathan called me. Now, yes I planned to go to the spa with you, but since you are officially on best rest, I will bring the spa to you. My goddaughter needs to be safe and so her mommy needs to be not standing up." Brooke finished the last part slowly and shook it off. "Anyways, when you get home, be prepared to be relaxed." Brooke said as she walked out of the hospital room.

Haley shook her head. "Why am I not looking forward to getting 'relaxed'?" Haley said looking up at Nathan. "I'm kind of scared."

"I'm just glad that I won't be there." Nathan said trying to stifle his laugh. "I feel for you, Hales." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Lucky you." Haley rolled her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That feels so good." Haley said with her eyes closed. She and Brooke were getting their feet rubbed. "This was a good idea Brooke."

"I told you. And my favorite manicurist will be here soon. I need the woman who is carrying my godchild to be pampered." Brooke said with finality. "I love you."

Haley smiled and opened her eyes turning to Brooke. "I love you too Brooke."

"I was talking to the baby. But I love you too Haley."

"I'm sure you do. After all I am carrying your godchild."

"That's not the only reason why." Brooke started. "The thing is that I could never do what you're doing or what you did. I mean you had sex with a guy you barely knew. Of course I did that in high school, but I was drunk most of the time and safe."

"Can I tell you a secret Brooke?" She nodded. "I am not looking forward to being in labor. From what I went through with my sisters, I'd like to be knocked out and wake up a mom." Haley laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was getting so relaxed. "Another secret, I am so loving you right now for this."

"Your welcome." Brooke said also enjoying her foot massage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look happy." Lucas said as he and Haley ate McDonald's.

"I am happy." Haley said eating a fry. "Did you see the nursery he made for me? How sweet is that? I mean I really feel like he loves me. He was amazing when— he is amazing. When I told him that story about Grant, he didn't look at me like I was a victim, he looked at me and spoke to me, like it never happened. Like what had happened was just a small bruise. And I admired that. because for me, I don't want to believe that it happened."

"I'm happy for you. I really am." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Haley said. "I really appreciate it. And I really appreciate it. Plus it'll be a really big help when you're over here once the baby is born. I can sleep and sleep and did I mention sleep."

"Do you think Nathan will be a good father?" Lucas asked taking a bite of his burger.

Haley just shrugged her shoulders. "I hope he will. I mean sometimes feel he will and others not."

"How so?"

"He's doing everything he can to make sure I'm comfortable, and he built that beautiful nursery but I feel like maybe he's just in love with the thought of fatherhood."

"Hales, you need a hobby. I hear knitting's nice." Lucas laughed. "He'll get used to it. deal with it."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY FEELS THE BABY KICK**

**NATHAN GETS DRUNK**

**BROOKE SINGS TO HALEY'S STOMACH**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	12. Chapter 12

Haley woke up the next morning and saw that her boyfriend was gone. "He went to the store." Haley jumped and smiled at Brooke. "We're out of milk and I wanted to make pancakes for us."

"Oh." Haley said rubbing her stomach. She felt the baby move around and decided since her baby was up, she'd be up too. Brooke had to help her up. "I tell you, I will not miss this part of pregnancy." She had to find her balance.

"What part is that?" Brooke asked while they made their way into the living room.

"The roundness of me. I mean it's hard to sit down, it's even harder to get up." She sat down on the stool and sipped her juice that Brooke poured for her. "But mostly, I just can't wait to be a mommy. To see my daughter, will be just too perfect."

Brooke nodded. She felt the same way. "Yes, it will be perfect. And painless with an epidural." Brooke smirked out the last part.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that." And she had. She'd been researching about different types of birth, more natural births, and home births. She wanted this baby to be surrounded by good when she arrived. "I might want a home birth, maybe even a water birth. I mean, I've seen one online and I've been doing my homework, I want everything and anything good to be with me when I give birth. I mean, so much bad stuff has happened to be already, I think good luck is what we need."

"But a water birth?" Brooke scrunched up your nose. "You're not giving birth to a fish; at least I hope not, you're not are you?"

Haley shook her head. "Brooke, no, and stop being silly, I'm just thinking of all my options, the hospital isn't the only place to give birth. I just want to keep all my options open. Besides, I'm only thinking of the baby. To bring her into this world with good surrounding her is probably my ultimate wish for her."

Brooke smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I will make sure that happens. Surrounding her and her mother with ultimate good will be my only job from now on."

"Good, now can I have some toast, my stomach is still doing flip flops right now. But it's a normal sign of pregnancy. Don't get worried." Haley knew Brooke worried about her over the simplest thing, however she was a little worried too, after all she thought she got rid of morning sickness. "I'm fine." She said a few minutes later. She took a bite of the toast Brooke put in front of her and they both stared at the door as Nathan came in with a bag from McDonald's.

"You said you were getting milk, not breakfast." She sniffed the bag as he set it down. "But it does smell good. what did you get?"

"Basically everything they had. I figured none of us really wanted to cook now that you're living here Brooke." He eyes her as she did him and Haley eyes them both.

"What's that smell?" Haley asked. She took a look inside and found a McMuffin. "I think I'm gonna puke." She covered her mouth and headed into the bathroom.

Brooke hit Nathan. "This is your fault lazy ass. You were too lazy to buy food for us to cook, now you're whoever she is to you; the mother of your child is puking because you brought nasty smelling non-food food from McDonalds.

"You love McDonalds." Nathan pointed out.

"But lately, Haley doesn't like anything to pass through her nostrils'." Brooke stated. "How many times in the last few months have you had to change aftershaves, shampoos, soap, to satisfy Haley's sense of smell." Nathan cocked his head to both sides. "See, now I will about Haley and you, clean up the yucky food." Brooke said pointing to the bag of food.

"All of it?" Nathan asked. He was hungry.

Brooke sighed heavily. "No, just the McMuffin, she hates the fake egg part. Just eat it, and let us know when you're done." Brooke walked backward into the bathroom to find Haley clutching her stomach and smiling. "Haley, are you okay."

"The baby is kicking." Haley said with the biggest smile on her face.

Brooke called for Nathan who came running still chewing on the last bite of the sandwich. He looked between the two and saw Haley's hand on her stomach. "What's wrong? Haley are you okay? The baby?"

"Come feel." Haley gestured and Nathan gasped when he felt it too. "Pretty cool, huh?" Nathan nodded. "Is it weird I'm seeing her go off to college and leave us all alone?" Nathan just shook his head.

"I'm gonna go out and leave you two alone." Brooke said stepping out as she left a smiling Nathan and Haley in the bathroom.

"You know," Nathan began. "We could practice for baby number two, that way when this little one goes off to college, we have another one to play with." Haley looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face. "I know you want to."

Haley had a smirk of her own. "Practice does make perfect. Doesn't it?" Nathan nodded and helped her up and they made their way to the bed. "Just be careful, I'm a bit round these days. I might have to be on top."

"I always like a girl on top." Nathan smirked as Haley's lips came into contact with him. "I like that even more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A beer please." Nathan was in a bar. After he and Haley had finished their practice, they had been talking about the baby and how they felt and baby names. Nathan had kind if zoned out when Haley was talking about her bond with the baby.

Nathan had to admit, he was jealous of that. He did feel her kick, but he felt like that once she was born, he wouldn't get to bond with her. Haley was bonding with her in the womb and when she was born, Haley would have the whole breast feeding thing to bond with her over. He didn't have that. but he did have alcohol.

He then thought he saw his dad at the other side of the bar. He then got really pissed. He remembered his relationship with his father. It was a really bad relationship that ended when Nathan left for college. He never talked to his dad and he hoped to god that that didn't happen with his daughter. He didn't want her to hate him the way he hate his father.

That was what he didn't want, for his daughter's hate to be like his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke, stop talking to her, she won't talk back. Not even for you." Haley was lying on the couch trying to read when Brooke was talking to her stomach, trying to get the baby to kick.

"I just want to feel what you feel, Haley." Brooke said. She dropped her head on the couch and sighed.

"Get pregnant then. Wait, first find a man, get married and then get married." Haley stated. Brooke got up on her knees. "What?" Haley asked. "What's that look in your eye?"

"It's just, you didn't do that?" Brooke threw at her. "And I'm sorry for saying that, it's just that the truth."

Haley sat up and nodded. "Yes, I also felt the need to get pregnant. You just want to feel the baby kick." Brooke nodded grinning. "Just don't force my kid to do anything she doesn't want to do. It's called peer pressure and it's not a happy thing to do your niece. Well, she's not really your niece, but its close enough."

"Okay, but can I just try one thing. Something that will make her know me and love my voice." Haley nodded reluctantly.

"I love you like a love song baby, I-I love you like a love song baby, I-I love you like love ba-by and I keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat."

"Selena Gomez, really? Brooke are we 12 or something?" Haley asked. She wasn't exactly sure why she sung that to the baby.

"It's cheery and catchy and now your daughter knows I love her."

Haley laughed at that. "Like a love song, which usually means that in a few months, the love in a love song will fade, nice going Brookie cookie."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, son." Nathan knew it was his dad but he just ignored him. "Come on, Nate. You cannot ignore your father."

"I'm doing it now and I have for almost eight years, the occasional visit to my apartment doesn't count." Nathan was now facing his father. He had a slight buzz going on and it helped to fuel his anger.

"You can't get away from me, take a good look at your future Nathan Royal—" Nathan punched him. He couldn't take it. This was not his future. H hated his dad, of course, but his father drove him to the madness. He would not do that to his daughter, he couldn't.

He knew what he had to do. He left the bar and wound up at a jewelry store, when in doubt make things right.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN CONTEMPLATES PROPOSING TO HALEY**

**LUCAS FINDS OUT**

**BROOKE MAKES A STATEMENT TO STAY IN TREE HILL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Brooke, help me out here." Haley said. She was putting on her shoes or she was trying to. Brooke came in and helped Haley out. "I will be so glad when this baby is out. I can't do anything below the waist. I can't even see the waist."

Brooke helped Haley up and smiled. "I'm sure Nathan loves that." She teased.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah I bet. Listen, can you talk to Nathan. he's been so distant the past few days and he will absolutely not talk to me about it. Help me out?"

"Of course. It's no problem. Besides I've been meaning to ask him something anyways so I just have another excuse." Brooke left the room and grabbed her purse. She ran out the door and into her car. She drove until she found him exiting a jewelry store. "What the—" She pulled the car over and quickly got out. "Nathan."

"Shit?" He said as he turned around to see Brooke. "Hey Brooke. What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why were you just in that jewelry store." Brooke had a feeling about what was going on but she wanted to be sure.

Nathan just shrugged. "I was just browsing. Now I have to go somewhere, do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind." She looked him up and down. "You bought an engagement ring, right?" When Nathan didn't do anything she pointed to her car. "Let's talk in my car."

* * *

Nathan entered the jewelry store he had entered a few days before. He walked up to the salesperson who he'd spoken to before. "Hey Max. You called?"

"I have the ring. And the inscription you wanted." He handed the ring to him and Nathan looked it over. "Is everything okay?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, thank you. and I already paid for it?" Nathan asked. He just wanted to be sure.

"Let me check." Max looked over the receipts and nodded his head. "All set. Good luck."

Nathan left and couldn't help but think about how he would propose. Then on his way down the street to his car he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to propose to Haley. Bad timing though."

"Better than no timing Brooke. listen I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Haley. she's been kind of moody lately anyways with the whole 'getting bigger' thing. This might be bad timing to learn big news."

"How so? She's already pregnant, what do you think she'll go into labor when you propose?" He just nodded. "That's ridiculous. She's not going to go into labor due to a proposal."

"Just let me do it in my own time. but promise me you won't tell her." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Brooke."

"I promise. Now can I ask you a question?"

Nathan thought about it. "Fine, make it quick."

"I am ensuring a trust for baby Scott. And it's for emergencies. If she gets in trouble and needs money, private school, college, anything. I'm not asking your permission anything, it's just my way of taking care of her."

"Brooke, I don't know. I mean we have money."

"I know that. This isn't for you. This is for your daughter."

Nathan thought about it for awhile. "Fine, sure. Can I go now?" Brooke nodded and Nathan left the car. Brooke looked across the street and saw a for lease sign on an empty storefront window.

* * *

Nathan had the ring in his hand. He knew what he was going to say. All he had to do now was say it. "Haley, I love you. and right now, you're absolutely glowing. And thinking about the future, I see you and me and our family. Our daughter. Will you—"

"Nathan?" Lucas asked from the doorway. He came in looking for Haley but heard Nathan talking and decided to find out who he was talking to. Low and behold he saw Nathan talking to himself in the mirror. "Were you just—"

Nathan didn't know what to do. His brother just saw him practicing proposing to Haley. boy did he feel like an idiot. "Umm—" Nathan was now feeling like an idiot. "Was I just what? Giving myself a pep talk? Yes. I was feeling insecure and stuff, so—"

Lucas just nodded and smirked. "You do realize that you're holding an engagement ring, right?" Lucas then gestured to the ring in his hand.

"Oh." Nathan made quick to put it back in its little velvet box. "I guess you found me out. don't tell Haley." Nathan sighed and sand to the floor. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"What is?" Lucas asked. He sat down adjacent to Nathan. "What's going on?"

"Brooke found out too. She uh; saw me coming out of the jewelry store and automatically knew. And then she tells me that she's setting up a trust for my daughter. That makes me feel like she thinks I'm gonna gamble all my money away and my daughter will have nothing."

"I'm sure she's just doing this because she and Haley are close."

"Yeah, I'm probably just over reacting. Fatherly nerves most likely."

* * *

Lucas was waiting in the kitchen for Haley when she came in. "Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Haley put down her bag and gave her friend a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You know I promised Nathan, but I can't keep this a secret." Lucas guided her to the couch.

"Lucas was is it?" Haley asked. She began to rub her stomach absentmindedly.

"When I came over, I heard Nathan talking and I wondered who he was talking to. He was talking to himself."

"So he's crazy. I knew that."

"No." Lucas laughed. "He's gonna propose to you, like ask you to marry him. Please don't tell him I told you." Lucas blurted everything else that he didn't even see her expression go to a pained one. "Oh my god Haley, are you okay?"

Haley just smiled. She had no words. "I'm fine. The baby is just really kicking. Nathan's a great guy. He'll make a great husband. And father."

* * *

Haley was taking a nap when she felt the bed move. She smiled and looked over to the other side of the bed and frowned. "It's you. I thought you were Nathan."

"Thanks for the warm welcome. I feel loved." Brooke said sarcastically. "But anyway, I have good news. Great news. The best news."

"What is the news Brooke?"

"I just bought a store. Right downtown." Brooke then described the location and Haley's eyes lit up. "I know right. Anyway I was thinking you could work there and we could sort of be partners and stuff. What do you think?"

Haley thought about for about it for a bit. "Sure, I mean after the baby is born. And maybe you could design some baby clothes and maternity wear. A few new additives for your new partner?"

Brooke just smiled and shook her head. "Deal." They shook hands. Then Haley gave her a plastic wand. "What's this?"

"Every godmother needs one. This just makes it official."

"Thank you. I promise I will be one kickass godmother."

"I know. Just don't say kickass around her. Kick butt is the phrase."

"Got it, mommy."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN IS AFRAID HALEY WILL SAY NO TO HIS PROPOSAL**

**BROOKE FINDS THE RING AND SHOWS IT TO HALEY**

**HALEY DREAMING OF THE WEDDING**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Haley was in the kitchen making pancakes when Nathan came out of the bedroom all nervous. Now that Haley knew Nathan was going to propose, she always thought he was going to as her. But he never did. "Uh, Haley can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Haley said enthused. She made quick to turn off the burner and take the pan off of it and turned around to see Nathan smirking. "What did you want to ask me?" She had her left hand out.

"Will you make sure to take your prenatal vitamins? I know you've forgotten the past couple of days." That was not what he wanted to ask. But fearing she'd say no, he quickly changed his question.

Haley turned around and grabbed her pancake out of the pan. "Yeah no problem." _Why won't he ask me? Lucas, you asshole, you lied to me._

Nathan noticed the tension and anger in her voice. "Are you okay? You sound mad. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just want the baby to be okay. And you. I want you to be okay and I know you will now that you have your pancakes."

Haley quickly turned around, anger evident in her voice. "What does that mean? That I'm fat? I am pregnant Nathan, and damn it. Damn you for calling me fat." She grabbed her plate of pancakes and left to go into her bedroom.

Nathan just stood there in disbelief and knew he just couldn't propose to her. She would most likely say no. He knocked on the door and she didn't say anything. "Hales, come on. I'm sorry. I just meant that you've been craving pancakes lately, that's all." He didn't hear anything and suddenly got nervous. He opened the door to find Haley sleeping, the pancakes barely eaten. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So you haven't asked Haley yet. She dumped you didn't she?" Lucas asked Nathan. They were currently shooting some hoops.

"No. I kind of pissed her off this morning accidentally. She thought I called her fat. It had something to do with her wanting pancakes. She thought I was calling her fat."

"Did you apologize?" Lucas asked.

"When I went to, she was sleeping. So I figure, I come home with food and she'll see I truly love her."

"Yeah. You uh— want to wrap it up early?" Nathan shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want to do it tonight. That way she's had a whole day to sort of calm down."

* * *

Lucas was invited to lunch by Haley and they met at a nearby café. Haley was nearly done with her pasta and Lucas barely took two bites of his burger. "So, while we're hear eating, and you can have my fries by the way, what's this about?"

"Nathan, the whole proposal. It's been nearly a week. Are you sure he was gonna propose? He hasn't done it yet." Haley stole some fries off of Lucas's plate and popped them into her mouth.

"I think he's gonna do it tonight. He said you seemed mad this morning." Lucas was being truthful. He did think that Nathan was going to propose, in order for Haley to forgive him.

"I was, I mean he kind of called me fat and it's just I've been so emotional lately. These damn hormones." Haley wiped at her eyes.

"Nathan told me about the trust fund for baby Scott. He seemed pretty pissed about it." Haley nodded. "What's that about?"

Haley sighed. "With everything that's happened in my life, Brooke was always there. And that's why I'm making her the godmother, that way she can look after my daughter if anything should happen to me or to Nathan. She understands that. And for Brooke, this is just her way of making sure that whatever happens, good or bad, her goddaughter is safe and at least has money for college, or an apartment or something. This way no matter what, she—"

"—won't have to worry. I get it. I know where Nathan's coming from and now I know where you two are coming from. If you want, I'll let Nathan know." Haley nodded. "Okay, now before I pay the bill, do you want anything to go?"

Haley just smiled and nodded. "Yes actually, and I have to meet Brooke just down the road. she's opening up a store. Pretty exciting."

* * *

Lucas knocked on the door of the apartment and Nathan let him in quickly. "How's Haley?" He asked. He sounded scared.

Lucas reassured him she was fine. "She is with Brooke right now, don't worry. Now you texted me saying you couldn't do it. What is the it you're referring to?"

"Propose. I'm too scared she'll say no and then I'll end of paying child support and then—"

"Dude. She'll say yes. Now where's the ring?"

Nathan pointed to the bathroom. "It's in the bathroom. In my drawer. Listen did you talk to her about the trust?" Lucas nodded. "Was she pissed too? I bet she was."

"Actually, she's not." He saw the confusion in Nathan's face and knew he wasn't happy about that. "She was relieved. Like happy almost. She said that she understood where Brooke was coming from. She and Brooke are best friends. And having the trust reassures Haley that no matter what, the kid has something to depend on. The money and god mommy Brooke. You may not understand it, but trust it. Trust Haley to know that she can always depend on Brooke; no matter what."

Nathan sat down and just nodded his head. "I guess, I mean, they are friends, and they have been through a lot together. And no matter what, they should be able to trust each other."

"After all she will be your wife someday." Lucas said and he saw Nathan's face light up. "You're whipped."

"Dude, whipped isn't the word. It's called being in love and doing anything for the woman you love."

"Whatever, I still say your whipped."

* * *

"Brooke, that place was gorgeous. I could definitely see us working there. No doubt in my mind." Haley grabbed a ginger ale from the fridge and she took a few sips before she sat down on the couch.

"Listen I got a cut, do you have any band-aids?"

"In the bathroom, somewhere in there."

"Okay." Brooke went into the bathroom and began looking. She couldn't find any. She did however come across a small velvet box. "Oh my god. Hales!"

Haley came rushing in, "What? Are you okay?" Brooke nodded. "Then what is it?" Brooke just showed Haley the ring and heard her friend gasped.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful." Haley took it and placed it on her ring finger. "It feels right." Haley then shook her head and took it off. "He didn't ask. I shouldn't even see it. Put it back. He'll ask me." Brooke nodded and put it back in the drawer.

"Are you sure about that? It's been nearly a week Hales. He still hasn't asked you."

Haley nodded. "Brooke, trust me; Lucas told me himself. He's just scared." Haley rubbed her stomach. She felt a little pain but didn't let it show.

Brooke noticed it in her eyes. "Hales, you okay? The baby?"

Haley just shook her head. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the labor. How much I'm so not looking forward to it yet looking forward to it at the same time. I'm just nervous is all."

"You sure?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. you should probably go. It's getting late."

Brooke nodded. "Okay, but call me if you need me. Anything at all."

Haley nodded and smiled as her best friend left. She couldn't help feeling guilty. She was in pain and knew she should go see a doctor but she was stubborn. She went into the bathroom in search of the ring. She put it on. "Hi, I'm Haley James Scott. This is my husband Nathan." _Husband Nathan that felt weird yet strangely nice. It felt right._

* * *

"Hales!" Nathan called just as he entered the house. He put the Chinese food down on the counter in search of Haley. His first thought was the bedroom, figuring she was sleeping. "Haley. Are you here?" He turned the corner and saw Haley's feet. "Finally found a comfy position on the bathroom floor." That was when he saw her unconscious. "Oh my god."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY HAS AN EMERGENCY C-SECTION**

**BROOKE MENTIONS HALEY WAS HURT WHEN HE DIDN'T PROPOSE**

**NATHAN GETS TO SEE HIS DAUGHTER FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW. **

**THANK YOU.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

All Nathan could do was watch as the events before him played out like a nightmare. Haley lying on the floor unconscious, her being rushed to the hospital and her being whisked to the OR. They had to do an emergency c-section. All he heard was that if they didn't get the baby out soon, it might put both mother and baby at risk. What that meant, he had no idea.

"Nathan." Brooke said. She saw how disheveled Nathan looked. "How's Haley? How's the baby? How are you?"

Nathan didn't say anything for awhile. But what he did say, he said it with a sadness in his voice. "I'm a father."

"That's good news." Brooke sat down next to him and just placed her hand of his knee. "They'll be okay. If your daughter is anything like her mother, she'll pull through. Haley's stubborn and won't let go." Brooke looked ahead and started to cry. "I should have known. I mean the look in her eyes, I knew she was in pain and yet I didn't insist on taking her here. I should have. It's my fault."

"It's not. Like you said, Haley's stubborn. She probably wouldn't have gone anyway." Nathan said. But underneath that, he blames Brooke. If she knew he was feeling this way, she would get very pissed off."

"Yeah, but at least I would have been there."

"Brooke, this isn't your fault, you didn't know." Nathan couldn't help but feel guilty himself.

"But I did." Nathan just looked at her with angry eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I knew something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes. She was in pain, and yet I left and didn't call you about it. I just thought it was Braxton Hicks things. The false contractions."

"Brooke, you should have stayed. I mean, I'm a little angry at you for not staying, but you should have at least called me. Who knows how long she was lying there? Who knows what would have happened?"

"But she's fine right? The baby?" Brooke asked. She needed them to be alright.

"Brooke, right now, I'm angry with you, so I think for me to stay calm and sane, it'd be better if you left. I'll call you when she wakes up."

Brooke nodded. "Do you need me to do anything? Call anyone for you?" She really wanted to help out anyway she could.

"Uh yeah, could you call Lucas and let him know we're here?" Brooke nodded and left.

**XXXXXXXX**

Lucas walked as fast as he could to find Nathan. He finally found him in the NICU. "Dude, it'd take a private detective to find you." Nathan didn't say anything.

"You see that little girl right in the front. On the left?" Lucas nodded. "That's my daughter." Lucas saw the face Nathan painted on. He could tell Nathan was happy that he was a dad but the fact they both the baby and the love of his life were in critical condition.

"How's Haley?" Lucas didn't look at Nathan, he just stared at his niece. "Nathan?"

"Stay here with your goddaughter while I check on her mother." Nathan said as he left.

"Wait, goddaughter?" Lucas was shocked and surprised. He had no idea that he was a godfather. "I'm a godfather?" Nathan nodded. "I'm so honored."

**XXXXX**

Nathan walked into Haley's room and saw that she was unconscious. She looked so peaceful. He sat on the small chair by her bed. He took her hand in his and he kissed it. "Hey. I love you." That was all he thought of to say. He sat back and all he heard was the 'beep beep' of Haley's heart monitor. He soon fell asleep, the 'beep beep' becoming somewhat soothing.

He was woken up by Brooke who told him she had to talk to him. They left the hospital and talked outside in the courtyard. Brooke started. "Haley was hurt the last time I talked to her. She knows about the proposal. The fact that you're gonna ask her to marry you."

"I know." Nathan nodded. "I saw the ring that she had on her finger." There was a moment of silence. "Listen, about this trust fund thing, I get it. But no matter what happens; those two girls in there and count on me and trust me for anything. I will promise you this today."

"What are you guys going to name her?" Brooke asked.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Nathan, can you come here?" Haley asked from the kitchen. She had a notebook on the counter with a pen in her hand. "I've been thinking about baby names. And I know you said you loved the name Sharpay Olivia, but no S.O.S. that would be her initials and she'll hate you for it."_

_"Really, you'll bale it on me. very great mother you are." Haley just shrugged. "Okay, what names do you like?"_

_Haley showed him the names she liked. "Now most are from shows where I'm like in love with the characters. I like Kendall, not too fond of Lily anymore. But I figure we could come to a decision of like our top five right now."_

_"Okay." Nathan finally sat down next to Haley and they spent the next few minutes working off the list._

_"I think we have our top three worked out. Now all that's left is to choose from them."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It's between the three of us right now." Nathan got up and went inside. Brooke followed suit and ended up in Haley's room just holding her hand. She eventually fell asleep. She dreamt of Haley waking up and being perfectly fine with nothing wrong at all.

The next day Nathan spent most of his day in the NICU talking with his daughter and telling her about Haley. Everything he knew of her. Brooke spent the day with Haley talking to her about all the fun times that they'd had. Lucas kept each other informed about what the other was doing. Nathan fell asleep next to Haley telling her about their daughter.

Nathan woke up to Haley looking at him. "Hi honey." All he could do was smile at her. She was so beautiful. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours." Haley smiled and stroked his hair. "Go home, take a shower. I'll be fine." She looked down and noticed her deflated stomach. "I lost her, didn't I?"

"She's in the NICU. You know, we still have to have a name for her." Haley nodded. "I have the perfect name. Grace." Nathan nodded. They'd called her sister Quinn who had lost a baby who was just 3 months and had named the baby Grace. Haley had wanted to honor the name.

"Okay, I'll let them know." Nathan got up but Haley stopped him. "What?"

"Kiss me." Nathan obliged and kissed her as if it'd be the last time. "Okay, now go tell our daughter that I love her."

Nathan ran into Lucas and pulled him aside. "Listen, I have some stuff to take care of for a few hours, so I need you to take care of Haley. She's up, talk to her."

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucas asked. He knew something had to be up.

"Dan stuff. And then a shower. And don't give me that look. There are just some father to father things that need to be discussed." Nathan knew Lucas had some input but didn't want to hear it so he left before he got a chance to listen to it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You look like ass." That was the first thing Dan said when he saw his son.

"Well dad, I've been through hell the past few days. in the hospital." Dan didn't say anything, he just opened the door for Nathan to come in.

"You look good for having had an STD from the skank." Dan quipped at him coming in.

"Look, grandpa, I came to tell you, that this is the last time in person you'll be seeing me. I have a family now. I hope to have a wife, but now I have my daughter to think about. And mom is the only one who will be in my life."

"What does that mean?" Dan asked confused.

"It means that you were never a father to me. You bullied me, you pushed me to be the best, but it wasn't your best. I've come to terms that my childhood was nothing but basketball 24/7. But for my daughter and for my future family, it won't be that way. Goodbye Dan." Nathan left for his house to take a much needed shower.

While in the shower, He had gotten a call from Lucas. He was totally not in the mood for what was happening. He got to the hospital as fast as he could but not in time to see Haley being whisked to the OR. What was happening?

"Luke what happened?" Nathan asked.

"She spiked a fever and she said her stomach hurt. It's her appendix. Listen, she's gonna be fine." Nathan nodded and headed for the NICU.

He scrubbed up and headed in to see his daughter. He stuck his hand through the little openings that were there. "Madison Grace Scott." He sat down in the chair next to him and let her wrap her fingers around his one. "Hey Maddy, you look just like your mommy."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**MADDY IS BREATHING ON HER OWN **

**NATHAN CALLS HIS MOM AND TELLS HER HE NEEDS HER**

**NATHAN TAKES MADDY TO SEE HER MOMMA AFTER HER SURGERY.**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Nathan woke up and instantly frowned when he saw his girlfriend lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. He saw Lucas next him softly snoring. He gently woke him up and the two stepped out into the hall. "How long have you been here?"

Lucas looked at his phone. "A little over six hours. I went in and saw Haley awake and we talked. She fell asleep around 4."

Nathan checked his phone and realized she had been sleeping for about three hours. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"You and your daughter. I asked her what the name of the baby is and she said until she sees her, you're the only that knows." Lucas eyed him.

"I'm not telling. Listen, if Haley wakes up, let her know I'm with the girl." Nathan hurried off in the direction of the NICU. He stopped just outside the door and called his mom. "Mom, I need you." He began to cry.

_"Nathan, what's wrong?"_

"Mom, I can't take it anymore. My daughter is in an incubator; my girlfriend has had like two surgeries in two days. I mean, I feel like my world is falling apart." He looked through the glass and saw Brooke talking to Maddy. Maddy really seemed to be interested in the human contact. "Mom, can you come here, I need you."

_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

"I want to see Maddy." Haley said to Nathan. "Can't you bring her to me, or maybe I go to see her. She's my daughter."

"Hales I would if I could. The doctor said I can't." Nathan was glad Haley was awake, but she was complaining. "Haley, do you want anything? A soda, water, maybe a cheeseburger? Or Vicodin?"

Haley shook her head. "Just our daughter."

"Yeah." Nathan said leaving the room. He finally spotted his mom and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here mom."

"What's going on?" Deb asked. "Where's Haley?"

"In her room upset. All she wants is her daughter. And the doctor won't let her out because of her stitches. Mom you need to help me."

Deb smiled. Her son actually needed her. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." Nathan watched his mother go down the hall and talk with a doctor.

Nathan walked back into the Haley's room and smiled. "My mom's here."

"Okay, is that supposed to make me happy? Is she Maddy? No. Get me Maddy." Haley turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Okay, go to sleep. That's all you've done for the past three days." Nathan stormed out of the room and ran into the doctor. "Hey, Haley's sleeping. I wouldn't bother her."

"Come with me." Nathan perked up and followed the doctor. He saw Brooke standing next to Madison's incubator. The tubes that she was poked with were now gone. He immediately thought the worse. "Madison is breathing on her own. You can go hold your daughter."

Nathan hurried in the NICU as fast as he could. Brooke moved out of his way. Nathan carefully picked up his daughter. With the help of the doctor, he was able to finally Hold Madison. He couldn't help but smile down at her. She smiled back, knowing that he was her daddy. "Hey sweetie."

Brooke smiled so wide. She knew that this was a moment that they needed. She quietly walked out and just stood in the window. All she could do was stare at the father daughter duo.

* * *

Haley was sleeping and was trying to wake up but something was holding her back.

_She walked along a pathway in a beautiful garden. She had no clue who she was looking for or where she was, she just kept walking. She finally saw someone in the distance sitting on a bench. She hurried over to her and was surprised to see her grandmother. "Grams, what are you doing here? Am I dead."_

_"No, but I need to talk to you about Nathan."_

"_I'm sorry Grams, I should have waited until I was married, like you taught me. but I just wanted a child so bad._" _Haley sat next to her and sighed._

_She just put her hand on Haley's. "It's okay, this is the way it was suppose to happen. You didn't do anything wrong."_

_"What? I don't understand. How is this possible?"_

_"I sent Nathan to you. After what had happened to you in high school, I sent you someone whom needed some guidance and a love. He needed you just as much as you needed him. you belong together."_

_"So, what happens next, is Nathan gonna propose? Or is he gonna leave. Am I dying, is that it? Why am I here?"_

_"To understand. I just sent him to you, the rest is your doing."_

_"So, basically, I'm screwed, you won't help me? Grams, I need some guidance, help me."_

_"Blessed be."_

Haley heard knocking at the door and told them to come in. It was Brooke. "Hey Brooke. it's good to see you."

"You're mood certainly has changed, you okay?" Haley nodded. "Why so cheery?"

"My Grams, I had a dream about her and it just perked my mood up."

"I think your mood is about to get a bit better, there's someone who wants to meet you." Haley's smiled widened as Nathan brought in a tiny pink blanket.

"Can I see her?" Haley reached out and cuddled with her daughter. "Hi, sweet girl." Haley began to tear up. Nathan wiped at her eyes. "Madison Grace Scott. You are a gift and a blessing. You are safe, you are loved, you are wise."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN PROPOSES TO HALEY AND SHE SAYS YES.**

**MADISON AND HALEY FINALLY COME HOME.**

**DEB IS THERE TO HELP COOK AND CLEAN WHILE HALEY IS A NEW MOM.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"You are the cutest baby. Yes." Haley was holding Madison in her arms while Nathan pushed the wheelchair through the halls of the hospital. They were finally set to go home. Deb was meeting them at the apartment where she was cooking something special for them. "By the way, what the heck is your mother cooking? I really want to know."

"Do you realize you're not eating for two anymore?" He smirked big and knew her jaw had dropped. "I think soup. Vegetable, I believe. Veggies were on sale and looked oh so yummy. So she says."

"And with the soup?" Haley asked. "I'm hoping it's not just soup."

"Italian bread, and some type of pudding pie."

"Sounds good." Haley said. She needed some real food. She was so sick of eating hospital jello. She looked down at Madison and she was asleep. "Wish I could sleep like her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome my granddaughter. You look just like grandma." Deb said rushing to them. She looked up at Haley. "Sorry Haley, but—"

Haley shushed her. "I smell soup and pie. You are forgiven, but she looks like Mommy and Mommy is tired and sore." Haley went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup and started eating as she made her way to the dining room table. "Deb, this is good. Thank you."

"No problem." Deb said holding Maddy. She was singing to her. "I'll be here any way possible. I know how difficult it is to be a young parent. So, anything the two of you need I will be obliged to do or get. You two have enough to worry about."

Haley smiled and finished her bowl. "Okay, I do need a favor. But first Nathan, could you run into the nursery and make sure the bassinet is in our bedroom. Thanks." Haley took Maddy from Deb and made sure Nathan wasn't in sight. "I was wondering Deb, if you could maybe buy some things. Clothes."

"Don't you have clothes?"

"None that fit. I mean I'm not pregnant anymore so I'd be like swimming in the clothes. And my pre-pregnancy clothes don't fit. I know it's probably the hormones talking, but I feel fat. I mean I just had a baby so it's justifiable that the baby weight doesn't come flying off. But I'm scared." Haley looked down at her daughter. "I'm scared her father won't love me anymore. And he'll leave me for someone skinny and who didn't just have a baby."

"He loves you; and his daughter. Why don't you go show Maddy her new home and I'll slice up a big piece of pie for you." Deb hugged her gently and let Haley go with Maddy. She felt bad for her. Haley didn't feel all that great and gave it up to being tired and a little sleep deprived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas came by the house a few hours later and was itching to see both Haley and Madison. But they were both sleeping and he had to wait.

"So, how's fatherhood, Nate?" Lucas asked as he grabbed some soup. It was still warm in the pot.

"It's good. I'm tired. And I'm going to propose to Haley. Tonight."

"Wow." Lucas said. It was all he could say. He was shocked. "Okay."

"Hi, Luke." Haley said as she came out of the bedroom. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. She went to give him a hug but he stopped her. "You're leaking."

Haley looked down and groaned going to get her daughter who was now crying. "Mommy's coming."

Lucas turned to Nathan. "Mommyhood is not having the same effect on Hales." He sat down and took a bite of his bread.

"I think you should stay and see Maddy. But then make up some excuse and leave. Haley's tired and at this point she is the only person who can feed her and I can only put her to sleep and change diapers."

"But I mean at least your mom is here and she can help. She can cook and change diapers. Where is Deb right now?"

"Doing something for Haley. An errand or something." He shrugged it off. "Oh well."

"Hey again Luke." Haley said. She was finished with the feeding and wanted Maddy to see her uncle. "I know who you came to see." She handed Maddy to Lucas and smiled. He looked so happy to see her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been about a week since Maddy came home and the whole house was chaotic. Haley was sleep deprived. She was not in a very happy mood. She was cranky and was doing most everything. She was feeding Madison, getting her to sleep, and changing diapers. Nathan was helping with the diapers. But his daughter loved the sound of her mother's voice to help her fall asleep.

"Hey Hales, can we talk?" Nathan asked as Haley came into the kitchen. She was moving to get some baked pasta and meatballs that Deb had made. Deb was currently at the store buying groceries and diapers.

"Sure Nathan." Haley sat down and began eating while Nathan was talking.

"I want to talk about the ring." Nathan stated. He saw Haley's head whip up. "I saw that you had it on you when you were in the bathroom. Why did you have it?"

"I found it and I was very excited." Haley said. She took a bite of her meatball and began talking again. "I was so excited that I was even imagining we were married and I was Haley James Scott."

Nathan smiled and took out the velvet box and opened it. He got down on one knee. Haley kept her eyes on him. He took her hand. "Haley James, mother of Madison Grace Scott, will you marry me?"

Haley just nodded and kissed him. She didn't trust her voice. Once they broke, Nathan put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley said caressing his face.

**CHAPTER 18:**

**BROOKE RUNS ERRANDS FOR HALEY**

**NATHAN TRIES TO HELP HALEY WITH MADDY BUT HALEY WON'T LET HIM**

**NATHAN AND HALEY BREAK UP**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Haley was feeding Maddy when Brooke came in with a bag of groceries. "I have everything you asked. Diapers, wipes, food, drinks. Now, what else do you need?" Brooke asked putting away groceries. "I mean I can't cook, but I can call for dinner." she said turning around.

"Chinese would be very good. I haven't had that in a while." Haley was burping Maddy. "The menu should be in the drawer next to the dishwasher."

Brooke took it out and was looking at it just as Nathan walked through the door. "Hey Nate, what do you want from the Chinese place?"

"Um, Sesame chicken, egg rolls, crab Rangoon, and pork fried rice." Nathan said as he stood next to her looking at the menu. "Hales what do you want?"

"Ham fried rice, those beef teriyaki noodles, and wonton soup." Haley said. She stood up and handed Maddy to her daddy. "I'm gonna go pee." Haley said as she walked to the bathroom.

Nathan continued to burp Maddy until he heard her. He put her in her swing and turned it on. She smiled up at her daddy and started to close her eyes. He turned to Brooke and hugged her. "Thanks for doing this Brooke; I'm sure Haley appreciates it."

"Yeah right. She hasn't thanked me once. But I'm sure she will when she's less preoccupied. So I'm gonna call for Chinese and then go get it."

"Alright." Nathan said. He checked on Maddy who was asleep and was startled when Haley came back and gave him an angry look.

"Did you put Maddy to sleep?" Nathan nodded. "I was going to feed her some more, but I guess I'll just have to pump the rest." Haley said turning on her heel to go to the bedroom.

Nathan sighed and sat down on the stool next to him. "You're welcome."

Brooke came back just in time to see Haley be rude to Nathan. "What is with her? She's such a witch with a b." Brooke stood next to Nathan. "I'll just go get the food now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley had woken up when she heard crying and she instinctively went to check on Maddy. She paused when she heard Nathan talking in a soothing voice. "It's okay; you have a clean diaper now. Let's go back to sleep now before you wake up mommy." Haley stayed glued to the door. "Mommy needs her sleep. All she does is take care of you. I mean this is probably the only time I'll be able to hold you since mommy is hogging you."

Haley gasped and went to go sit on the bed. When Nathan came back in, he saw her looking very pissed off. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hogging her. I'm the only one who can feed her, so I feed her."

Nathan nodded. "I know, so I figured with you feeding her, I could change her. I mean she is my daughter too. And while we're on the subject of you being a bitch right now, lay off Brooke. Thank her once in a while. She's doing all these chores for us. I know she doesn't mind, but at least make her feel like she's doing an okay job at it."

"Fine, I will. It's just I wake up with her, I feed her, put her to sleep, change her, bathe her. I do everything, and you try but you do it wrong, and bad."

"You're not a single mom. I'm here to help. I want to help. I need to help. I'm on diaper duty from now on. Let me help you." Haley nodded and crawled into bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Don't hate me."_ Brooke was on the phone with someone and she had no idea who it was. _"Brooke, its Nathan."_ She nodded. "Okay, why would I hate you?"

Nathan was in the kitchen with Maddy and she was smiling at her daddy. "I may have told Haley about how you feel taken for granted with everything you do."

"Nathan! I was actually going to confront her with it today. So I can't really blame you. I'm coming over. Bye."

Brooke arrived about 45 minutes later and she had a plan. Haley was her friend, not her employer or her slave master. She would not be treated like that. "Haley, we need to talk." She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. "Haley, I have gotten no gratitude from you in the last week. I have done everything with nothing in return and I don't mind that but, I do mind a thank you coming my way. I buy food, diapers, laundry soap, dryer sheets, I help with laundry. I don't mind it, I really don't. I love helping you out, but I have a job and I work extremely hard, and after everything I do for you, I expect a thank you or something to let me know I'm doing good. Now that's all I have to say."

Haley brought her friend in for a hug. "I'm tired and I'm tired and sore. I'm sorry. And I do thank you. You've done so much for me. And I appreciate you for being there for me, not just this week, but all the weeks and everything that's been happening since high school. Thank you for being my friend and my daughter's godmother."

Brooke hugged her tighter. "No problem."

****

Nathan had just finished putting Madison to bed as he lay on the bed thinking of the day. Haley joined him on the bed and cuddled into his side. "What are you thinking about, Nate?"

"How much of an impact I'm having on her. I mean, I grew up with my mom popping pills, and my dad hitting me with basketballs. He was always making me live out his dream, with what he could have been. I want Maddy to see me as they guy who encouraged her."

Haley lay there and listened to him. "You will." She said rolling off. She didn't want him to see her. "And as soon as I wean her off my breast, you can have that."

Nathan sat up and sighed. "Are you sure? Because as I have witnessed, I can't do anything. I've been trying to do things, but you won't let me. I want to have a relationship with my daughter." Nathan spoke with an angry calm voice. He didn't want Maddy to hear yelling and wake up.

"You do." Haley protested. "She loves you."

"I know, but how long until it ends. How many times a day can I change her. Because since she's been home, I've changed her all of ten times. I've put her to sleep more times than that. Haley how come you won't let me in her life?"

"Because." Haley said. "It's complicated." Haley sighed and got up from the bed. She ran into the kitchen as Nathan followed her.

It was about four hours of back and forth bickering. And when Madison woke up for her next feeding, her father wasn't there.

He had left between the 'She needs me to eat' and her taking off the engagement ring. He drove to Brooke's condo and she let him in.

"Nathan what happened?" Brooke asked. She gave him a glass of water and he just placed the engagement ring on the table. "Nathan, say something?"

"We broke up and I think I moved out."

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

** THANK YOU.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Nathan woke up and he looked to his right, nothing, no one. He sighed getting up slowly. He looked around the room and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He got out and got dressed. When we got to Brooke's kitchen she had a coffee cup full waiting for him. "Thanks."

"What the hell happened? Why did Haley kick you out? You never really told me, you just kind of just went to bed." Brooke said. She kept looking at him waiting for a response but he kept looking at his coffee. "It's not that interesting, Nate. Let me guess, she's hogging the baby?" Nathan nodded and took a sip of his beverage. "And she won't let you do anything." Nathan looked at her. "I know Haley, and there is a reason for this insanity. If you want, I'll tell you."

"Okay, tell me." Nathan said as they walked to the dining table and sat down. "Brooke, what kind of reason does Haley have for treating us this way; treating me this way. I deserve to have my daughter. Madison deserves me too."

Brooke sighed heavily. "When Haley was born. Her mother— she wasn't supposed to have more children, they agreed to six. Then Haley came. And soon after she was born, her father left. Lydia, Haley's mother, blamed her for it. She hates Haley for it. Always has. Haley has had one screwed up life and blames herself for mostly everything. And she's been telling me that when she has a daughter of her she won't do that." Brooke took a paused break to get a reaction out of Nathan. He just kept his eyes glued to his cup. "She said she would have a great 'Gilmore Girls' relationship with her daughter. She wanted to be a best friend to her. But most of all, to not blame her for anything."

"Well, I can safely say, that I hope she does get that Gilmore relationship she so obviously wants. But if I don't get face time with that baby girl, Haley will be blaming herself, and only herself." Nathan said getting up.

Brooke did the same. "Why? What are gonna do Nathan?"

"I'm gonna sue for custody."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Lucas looked around the park and spotted Brooke sitting on a bench and walked over to her. He sat down and she handed him a smoothie. He took a sip and they just sat there in silence collecting their thoughts of the situation at hand. They both went to speak, but Brooke beat him to it. "Nathan's suing Haley."

Lucas' eyes bugged out. "No."

"Yes. Apparently he thinks that suing will get Haley to succumb to being just a mom and not supermom-trying-to-not-repeat-the-past. I just hate that the kid is only a few weeks old and she's being screwed like this. I mean, usually in custody cases, the—" Lucas just looked at her weird. "It's what's best for Maddy, and this ain't it." Lucas nodded. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I have no clue, but we need to think of a way fast. I know Nathan, and he is not a procrastinator."

"I have the perfect plan." Brooke turned to Lucas and smiled. "We do nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucas was confused, how could they do nothing?

"Absolutely nothing. We don't anything. If they call and ask for help, we have plans, we're busy. Nothing. Haley's all by herself and Nathan is way too scared of her to do anything. Eventually, he'll come around when she's at her wits end and they'll talk and make up and, wedding bells will chime again." Brooke finished. "It's the only plan we have."

Lucas nodded. "I hope your right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

It had been a week since Haley had kicked Nathan out. She was overwhelmed and tired. Maddy wasn't sleeping and she was constantly fussy. It didn't help that she was all alone and no one to help her. She called Brooke and Lucas to help, but they never came. She was just about to cry when she heard the door open. "Oh, it's you."

Nathan looked at her and then to Maddy. "Daddy's here." He went over to the basinet and picked up Maddy. He just held her and rocked her and as soon as she looked up at him, she stopped crying.

Haley looked on defeated. "How the heck did you do that?"

"I guess she just needed her daddy. You know, if you're tired, I could put her to bed and let you sleep." He looked around the apartment and sighed. "And I could clean up too, I'm not useless, I can help. You know just because I leave, doesn't mean I won't come back. Because I will. I love you, and Maddy. It's okay."

Haley nodded and went back into the bedroom to sleep. Nathan was thankful she was letting him help. But when she left, he heard crying. He went into the bedroom and saw Haley crying on the bed.

"She hates me." Haley said. She knew Nathan was by the door. "She hasn't been sleeping or stopped crying. She hates me."

Nathan sat on the bed with Maddy in his arms. "You're tired and stressed and baby's can sense that. I'm not. I'm calm and I'm here. She knows mommy needs her sleep and so she's going to let you. So will daddy. Now, I will order some food, and when you wake up, the house will be semi-clean." Nathan looked down at a now sleeping baby.

"Thanks." Haley mumbled as she walked over to the bed.

When Haley woke up, she heard crying and immediately went into the nursery, but was taken aback by the scene. Maddy was in the arms of Daddy and she was smiling. Nathan was tickling her lightly on her stomach. She loved it. "Nice sight."

Nathan looked up and saw Haley with her bed head. "Spending some quality time, is just what the baby ordered." Haley just nodded and headed toward the kitchen. "Let's go see Mama."

"It's okay, Mommy will eat, then she will eat." Haley said. "I don't blame you for leaving. I don't, but I do blame myself for my dad leaving." Nathan shushed her with a quick kiss. "Brooke told you." Nathan nodded.

"We'll worry about that stuff later. Right now, our daughter is hungry and you are the only one that can feed her. So, you feed, and I will change, put her to bed, and we share the other things 50/50. It can be a team effort here. Not just you."

"Okay, I understand. I'm not a single mom. I have you and Lucas and Brooke to help out."

"That you do, that you do."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

** HALEY AND NATHAN GO ON A DATE**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

** THANK YOU.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Haley woke up to find Nathan in the kitchen feeding Maddy. She smiled at the picture and interrupted with a kiss. "Hi, daddy." She put her left hand on his shoulder, her engagement ring shining in the sunlight that was escaping from the window in the kitchen. "So, I was wondering, will you go on a date with me? Maybe a movie?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure." It had been a good solid couple months since Nathan came back. It was like heaven. Haley had started using her breast pump more often and she had Nathan and even Brooke and Lucas feeing her so she could do more things. "What movie?"

"Tower Heist. I heard it's so funny."

"Yeah." Nathan rolled his eyes as he burped Maddy.

"Nothing is gonna happen to her. I'm sure of it. Besides, Brooke will not let her out of her sight. She'll probably videotape her sleeping for all we know. It's gonna be fine."

"Fine, call her." Nathan said looking down at Maddy. "I hope this goes well."

* * *

"Godmommy is here!" Brooke shouted as she entered the apartment. She looked at Haley who was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and black miniskirt.

"Shh! Maddy just went to sleep. Now I pumped her a few of bottles of breast milk. That should be enough, but if you need more call and let us know, we'll be back." Haley was putting on her earrings and she checked herself in the mirror.

"Let's go Haley, before Maddy wakes up." Nathan was rushing Haley out the door. "Buy, thanks Brooke."

Once in the car, Haley hit Nathan hard on the shoulder. "What was that for?" Nathan asked.

"Why the hell did you rush me out?"

"Even though this was your idea, I knew you would make up some reason to make us stay home. We need this night." Haley nodded and turned to looked out the window.

They pulled up in front of a Italian restaurant and made their way inside. They joked and talked about Maddy and things they hoped for the future.

"I was thinking about maybe getting married soon. I mean, we're in a good place right now and I love you and we have a beautiful daughter. Why not get married now. I mean, Peyton and Lucas could be the witnesses. Brooke could officiate. It'd be nice."

"Okay, how about Friday?" Haley nodded. "Good, soon-to-be-wife."

Haley was watching the movie intently and when it came to the part where the car was out the window, Haley got a weird feeling. She felt like Maddy was calling her somehow. Nathan felt it too and they looked at each other knowing that weren't going to enjoy the rest of the movie until they knew Maddy was okay. But when they tried to call in the lobby, there was no answer.

They arrived home to find Brooke showing Maddy a new clothing line. "What are you two doing back so soon? I just finished giving her the second bottle." Brooke handed Maddy to her mother who fussed over her.

"We got worried, what's that?" Nathan asked pointing to the pile of papers in her hand.

"Baby Maddy clothing line. I mean, clothes just aren't for women, and I mean my new Clothes for Bros line is doing good. Why not Clothes for those who cannot….. talk? I'll figure that out later, anyway, she likes it. and I think for this line, 60% will go to a charitable children's organization."

"Thanks Brooke, that really means a lot." Haley said handing Nathan the baby and going to hug her best friend. "Thank you so much for me, minister."

Brooke pulled away from them and looked at Haley with a smile. "What?" Haley gave a sheepish grin and nodded her head giddily. "Yay." She went back to hugging Haley. "I would love to."

* * *

"How do I look?" Haley asked. She twirled around and smoothed out the material of her white dress. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton who were sitting on the bed looking at her. "Thanks for making this dress Brooke."

Brooke dabbed her eyes with the tissue she had in her hand. "No problem. You look great." Brooke came up to her and gave her a hug before pulling away. "Hales?"

"What?" Haley asked looking her in the eye.

"You're leaking." She gestured to her nipples that were slowly oozing milk.

"Get my daughter." Haley said and suddenly heard Madison crying, most likely from hunger. Brooke returned a minute later with her also carrying a burp cloth. Haley sat down in the rocking chair. Peyton handed her the nursing pillow and Brooke laid Madison down on it.

The girls exited the room to give Haley privacy. "So, is Haley giving Madison a pep talk in there?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. He was hungry and wanted to eat some good wedding food.

Brooke chuckled. "Not yet PMS Scott. Madison has to eat first before any of us can eat." Brooke motioned to her own boobs and mouthed the word leaking.

Nathan saw how hungry his brother was and went to the fridge and handed him a sandwich. "Here Luke. I'm sure Haley won't mind."

"Thanks." He chowed it down in a couple of bites and went to grab another one another with a water. "Anyone else want something to drink?"

"I'll take a juice." Peyton said accepting it when he handed it to her. "Did we take this long to get married?"

"Who knows, as long as we are."

Haley came out about fifteen minutes later with a now smiling baby who now had a full belly. Haley handed her to Peyton who rubbed her back soothingly. Seconds later, a big burp was heard and Nathan and Haley laughed along with a surprised Lucas who looked at Nathan.

"She's your daughter, Nate." He looked at Maddy. "Good girl."

"Can we get this started? My own daughter is trying to upstage me." Haley kissed Maddy on the cheek. "But I don't mind."

The rest of the night was filled with food and laughter. Nathan had Haley and Haley has Nathan. they were finally married and couldn't be happier.

* * *

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

** THANK YOU.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Haley woke up and uncurled herself from Nathan's embrace. She checked on Maddy and got dressed. She wrote Nathan a note saying she was going for a jog. During her outing, she thought of the other night. She and Nathan never really had a honeymoon. They put their daughter to bed and were so exhausted, never even got to consummate it. Not that Haley minded. She wasn't really in the mood for sex. She looked down at her body and began to cry. She didn't want to feel the way she did, she couldn't help it. She was feeling insecure about her body. She still had the baby weight and she couldn't seem to shake it off.

Nathan woke up and he knew he was alone. He went to check on Maddy and she was up. She smiled up at her daddy and Nathan picked her up and brought her in the kitchen. He found the note Haley left and he scanned it over. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and warmed it up for his daughter.

"Hey baby." Nathan said from the chair he was sitting in when Haley back in. She was all sweaty from her run and she was out of breath.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll clean up." Haley said going into the bathroom.

Nathan felt her move further and further away since she started running. She was running more and more and he was really starting to worry.

After her shower, Haley stared at herself in the mirror, contemplating her next move. She looked down at herself in disgust. She didn't want to feel the way she did. She knew Nathan loved her for who she is and not what she looks like. But the feeling that she couldn't quite get the last bit of baby weight off was killing her. She couldn't help how she felt. She looked at the pill bottle in front of her and just stared. Without thinking, she took the pills and swallowed, no water, no thought. Just the emptiness of herself and how she felt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

Haley had been taking the diet pills regularly. She was becoming addicted and Nathan knew it. He had found her diet pills and her journal. He was shocked by the contents of it. She was feeling ugly and fat. She was feeling like she wasn't good enough. He wasn't too keen on her feeling like this but he couldn't help it. But he was gonna try and change that. he wanted to make her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

That's what he did that night. He made sure Maddy was asleep. He lit candles that created a soft glow in the room. He heard her come into the room and he could tell by her fact that she was surprised.

"What's this?" Haley asked looking around.

Nathan smiled taking off his shirt. "I was thinking that since our beautiful daughter is asleep, we could have some fun practicing for her sibling." He moved slowly towards her and started to kiss her neck. Haley immediately tensed up and Nathan stopping looking at her. "Are you okay?"

She was looking at him, his chest sculpted like a Greek god. She on the other hand, didn't look quite that good. Compared to him, she looked like a huge blob of nothing, with boobs. "I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna sleep in the baby's room." She fled into the next room. She collapsed on the chair, on the other side of the room. She stared at her daughter and began to sob quietly. She felt so ugly and disgusting.

Nathan blew out the candles and shook his head. How could she be feeling so bad about herself? She was beautiful. It broke his heart to hear her crying.

Over the past few days, Nathan tried to get Haley in better mood. But it was useless. She began to pull apart from him. He was getting worried. This was not like her.

"What?" Brooke asked when Nathan told her. "Diet pills? Why would she do that?"

"She thinks she's fat." Nathan said. He sighed heavily and looked down at Maddy. She looked very peaceful sleeping. He jumped when he heard the phone ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello. Yes, she is. Okay, I'll be right there." Nathan hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. "Brooke, can you watch Maddy?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, is Haley okay?"

"She's in the hospital from dehydration. I'll be back as soon as I can." He hurried out the door and made it to the hospital in record time.

He saw Haley lying in the hospital bed with an IV drip hanging off her. he sat next to her and they sat in complete silence until Nathan spoke up a few minutes later.

"Are we gonna talk about the diet pills or not?"

Haley looked over at him. "Are we gonna talk about the fact that that I'm fat?" Haley avoided his eyes.

"Okay." Nathan nodded. "You're not fat. You're beautiful. And I love you. And I don't get why you are doing this to yourself. You fainted today. You were severely dehydrated. You have died. Then where would we be? Where would Maddy be? She wouldn't have a mother."

Haley nodded. "I know. But I just can't help how I feel. I mean the other night, I looked at you, and then me, and it was just so obvious which didn't belong."

"I think you need to talk to someone, a therapist maybe. You need to deal with these issues." Haley nodded and they held hands. "I love you."

Haley just kept nodding. "I know. I am so lucky to have you. I love you too, so much."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"How do you feel?" Dr. Jenna asked. She had blonde hair and looked to be in her late forties. She had a legal pad in her lap and was listening intently.

"I feel horrible." Haley had spend the last few sessions talking about her childhood and now how she was feeling like an ugly blob. "I mean, I know now that I have been here a few times and seeing a doctor that I have taken off the pregnancy weight. I am back to— not really back to my previous weight, but I am at a healthy weight. And for the first time since Madison was born, I am at a happy place in my life."

"I'm glad. You certainly have been getting better." She smiled and nodded. She looked at the time and sighed. "And we are out of time. I can honestly say it has been a pleasure."

Haley got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you. It has been such a great ride here. I definitely needed this."

Haley came home and she was so surprised at the candlelit table. "I hope you don't expect that just because you make me dinner, I'm gonna put out." She smiled and went over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "I thank you so much. These past few weeks, I've slowly started to get back." She leaned back into his arms and looked into his eyes. "I'm finally, as I feel, back to normal. I love feeling like this. I mean, no more diet pills, no more extreme workouts. A few runs a week. And even longer walks, with my daughter."

Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. They unlocked from their embrace. "I am so happy for you Hales. My wife is finally happy. And Maddy is sleeping, so for now, we can just have a peaceful dinner of Mac and Cheese."

Haley sighed and moved away from him. "We don't have to eat right away. I mean, our daughter is asleep. We have what the next hour alone, to ourselves."

"And what exactly are you saying?" Nathan knew but he wanted her to say it.

"I want you to make me feel sexy. Make me feel like a woman." Haley looked him up and down. "Let's try for baby number two."

Nathan's eyes bugged out. "Number two?" Haley nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I've always wanted a big family, so why not?" Haley raised her eyes and started walking slowly into the bedroom. "Are you coming?" Haley's questioned with Nathan picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and running to the bedroom. All that was heard was soft murmurs of passion.

Later that night when Nathan woke up, he felt cold. He looked over to his side to find his lovely wife not there. He sat up and looked around to find a soft light illuminating from the nursery. He got out of bed and put on his boxers and a pair of PJs and headed in there. He looked down at Haley nursing Maddie. He knelt down next to them both and gave each one a kiss.

Haley smiled at him and rested her head on his. "This is what I love most, the bonding."

Nathan nodded and just smiled. "What do you think the future holds for us?"

Haley smiled. She looked down at a now sleeping Maddie. "I think more little ones. A house, big house. A room for each child. and just us, being together."

"Me too."

"I do know, no matter what happens, we'll face it together, as a team. I love you, husband."

"I love you too wife."

**THE END**

**A/N: It's taken me a while to finish this. I've been busy with other things, my computer became broken for a few months and as soon as I got it back, I went back to writing this chapter. I didn't want to just write it for the sake of writing it, I wanted to love it. And I can say, I do. Other stories I have I will continue to write and create them as soon as I can. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and read.**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**


End file.
